


Vampir

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Deutsch | German, M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam verfällt einem Vampir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampir

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an darklondonsky für die wunderschöne Art zur Geschichte. *hugs*
> 
> Warnungen: Spoiler bis Mitte Season 8, Non-Con, Blut, Gewalt, Todessehnsucht,  
> Sam, Castiel und Benny bewegen sich ein gutes Stück außerhalb ihrer Serien-Charaktere.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/10/vampiricon4.gif/) |  [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/844/vampiricon3.gif/) |  [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/844/vampiricon2.gif/) |  [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/5/vampiricon1.gif/)  
---|---|---|---  
  
[Icons created by darklondonsky](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/)

*

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/534/vampircollage2.jpg/)

 

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/163/vampircollage2.jpg/)

[Art created by darklondonsky](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/)   


* * *

Sam konnte Benny nicht leiden und er machte keinen Hehl daraus. Dieser Mistkerl hatte etwas mit Dean angestellt, das sich ihm nicht vollkommen erschloss, doch das auf jeden Fall finster erschien. Manipulation war das Mindeste, womit Sam rechnete, und von Manipulation verstand er dank Luzifer eine Menge. Dank Luzifer wusste Sam auch, dass nicht viel dagegen auszurichten war. Nicht in dem Zustand von Taubheit und Blindheit gegenüber allen Einwänden, den Dean zeigte.  
Manchmal, wenn Sam sich erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, bebte er vor Wut. Er spürte wie der Zorn, den er lange vergessen, den er überwunden geglaubt hatte, jener Zorn, der ihn in erster Linie und immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte, aufflammte und ihn den Verstand zu kosten drohte. Gerade nachdem er geglaubt hatte, sich gefangen zu haben. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass die Zeit mit Amelia vielleicht heilsam gewesen war, doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Erleichterung, die er spürte, als er Dean nach einem zu langen Jahr wieder vor sich gesehen hatte. Nach all den Ängsten, den Tränen, geweint oder ungeweint, nach der Trauer und Verzweiflung, blieb eines unverändert klar: Dean war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben und würde es immer bleiben.  
Nichts schmerzte mehr, als zu sehen, dass er weniger zu dem Bruder durchdrang als je zuvor. Dass der sich jedem Argument mit gewohnter Verstocktheit verschloss, ununterbrochen auf Sams 'Urlaub von der Jagd' herumritt und zudem noch alles stehen und liegen ließ, um Benny zu Hilfe zu eilen. Nicht nur das, auch um Benny zu entschuldigen, um jeden Verdacht, der auf den fiel, ob er nun begründet oder unbegründet war, abzuschwächen, einfach zu vergessen. Und dies auf eine absolut unbeirrte Art, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Sam sich gewünscht hätte, nur ein einziges Mal von Seiten seines Bruders zu erfahren.  
Das Vertrauen, das Dean Benny schenkte, schien Sam fremd. Hatte vielleicht vor langer Zeit existiert. Hatte dennoch seinen ersten Knacks mit Stanford erhalten und danach, entgegen aller Mühen, die sie beide immer wieder auf sich genommen hatten, um es zu erhalten, war es von Jahr zu Jahr gebröckelt, um schließlich mit Rubys Hilfe endgültig in der Versenkung und in Vergessenheit zu verschwinden.  
Es schmerzte, Dean so zu sehen. Wie er Benny verteidigte, wie er Benny ansah, wie er eindeutig Bennys Seite ergriff. Ihm gegenüber, Castiel gegenüber, der Welt gegenüber. 

Irgendwann versuchte Sam mit Castiel, darüber zu sprechen, doch der starrte ihn eine Weile verständnislos an, bevor er schließlich zu begreifen schien und seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte.  
"Du weißt nicht wie das war, im Fegefeuer", sagte er schließlich und Sam seufzte. "Dann erkläre es mir."  
Doch Castiel schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich traue ihm auch nicht", sagte er schlicht. "Doch ist er beileibe nicht unser größtes Problem. Ein Vampir nur, nicht mehr, nicht weniger."  
"Wie Ruby nur ein Dämon war", bemerkte Sam bitter. "Wer weiß, was er im Schilde führt?"  
Castiel zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Er scheint mir unwichtig zu sein", gab er zu.  
"Und Dean?" Sam drängte nun bewusst. "Er bedeutet dir doch etwas. Du sprachst einmal von dem Band zwischen euch. Ist es dir gleich, dass er sich vergisst? Dass er all seine Prinzipien von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändert? Das ist nicht seine Art. Das sehe ich nicht in ihm."  
"Es war nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere", korrigierte Castiel. "Es dauerte ein Jahr. In deiner Zeit."  
"Du hast dich nicht verändert", meinte Sam. "Oder doch?"  
Wieder zuckte Castiel mit den Schultern, leicht, unauffällig. Wäre Sam kein außergewöhnlich genauer Beobachter gewesen, wäre ihm die Bewegung entgangen. "Dean ist ein Mensch, somit viel empfindlicher als ich", erklärte Castiel.  
"Aber davon spreche ich doch", fuhr Sam auf. "Was auch immer Benny ihm einflüstert, womit er ihn auf seine Seite zieht, es kann nichts Gutes sein."  
"Aber Sam." Castiel drehte sich nun zu ihm und legte den Kopf schief. "Du bist doch der, dessen Glaube an jede Kreatur erhalten geblieben ist. Du bist doch der, der auch in einem Monster den Wunsch zur Veränderung erkennt und toleriert. Warum also gelingt es dir nicht mit Benny?"  
Sam schloss die Augen. "Du glaubst, dass ich eifersüchtig bin."  
"Bist du es nicht?"  
Sam fühlte die blauen Augen auf sich ruhen. "Doch", gab er langsam zu. "Das wird es wohl, das muss es sein."  
Castiel nickte. "Umso besser."  
Sam lauschte auf den unsichtbaren Flügelschlag und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Castiel verschwunden. Seltsam nur, dass er sich keineswegs besser fühlte.  
Dass er nicht im Geringsten daran glaubte, seine Eifersucht könne an der Tatsache etwas ändern, dass Benny nicht zu trauen war.  
*

"Was?" Dean polterte zur Tür herein, warf die Papiertüte mit Junk Food auf den Tisch, bevor er Sam anstarrte. "Was guckst du so?" Er wandte sich um, suchend. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nur müde."  
Dean ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen und griff in die Tüte, packte den Hamburger aus und biss hinein. "Dann willst du nicht wissen, wo ich war?"  
Sam antwortete nicht und Dean grinste mit vollem Mund. "Was würde dich mehr ärgern? Wenn ich mit Benny um die Häuser ziehe oder mit der Kellnerin aus der Bar über der Straße. Besser gesagt mit beiden, sind nämlich Schwestern."  
Sam antwortete immer noch nicht und Dean seufzte. "Genau deshalb frage ich dich nicht, ob du mitgehst. Du verdirbst doch jedem die Stimmung. Das wollte ich weder Candy noch ihrer Schwester antun."  
Dean schickte Sam einen prüfenden Blick, verdrehte anschließend die Augen. "Was guckst du schon wieder so sauertöpfisch?" Er kaute mit vollem Mund und Sam konnte nicht anders als dabei zuzusehen, wie Dean die Sauce aus den Mundwinkeln tropfte. Er rümpfte die Nase, atmete aus. "Könnte daran liegen, dass du deine Manieren absichtlich begraben hast."  
Dean grinste. "Du meinst, gesalzen und verbrannt." Er schüttelte den Kopf, biss erneut zu, verschluckte die Hälfte des Burgers, bevor er ein Bier öffnete, Sam auch eines anbot. Als der nicht reagierte, zuckte Dean mit den Schultern. "Wer nicht will, hat schon." Er trank mit großen Schlucken, lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück, bis der quietschte. Erneut begegnete er Sams Blick und hob die Augenbrauen. "Du hast doch was? Was ist es? Was hab ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?"  
"Ist das nicht meine Zeile?", rutschte es Sam heraus.  
Dean grinste. "Passt auf uns beide, nicht wahr? Gib es zu, meine letzte Jagd mit Benny sitzt dir noch in den Knochen."  
"Sicher nicht." Sams Antwort kam ein wenig zu schnell und zu abrupt, um überzeugend zu wirken.  
"Wusste ich es doch", nickte Dean und sah Sam unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. "Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mitkommst, aber es kommt mir vor, als hättest du nicht übel Lust, Benny an die Kehle zu gehen."  
Sam nickte langsam. "Hab ich auch", gab er zu. "Würde ich aber nicht."  
"Also soll ich dir das nächste Mal Bescheid geben?", fragte Dean ungläubig und Sam verneinte rasch. "Ich hab nicht vor eure Zweisamkeit zu stören."  
Dean verschluckte sich, hustete, sah amüsiert auf. "Sammy", säuselte er. "Du weißt genau, dass niemand deinen Platz einnehmen kann."  
"Spar es dir", giftete Sam unbeabsichtigt zurück. "Geh ruhig mit Benny jagen. Dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass dir jemand den Rücken deckt. Dann brauchst du nicht zu befürchten, dass dich jemand hintergeht oder im Stich lässt." Er schwieg, peinlich berührt, als ihm sein Ausbruch bewusst wurde.  
"Sam." Dean sah auf seine Flasche, studierte das Etikett. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, bis Sam klar wurde, dass Dean seinem Namen kein Wort mehr hinzufügen würde.  
Plötzlich ruhig geworden, strich er sich sein Haar zurück, den Blick auf Dean geheftet. "Tut mir leid", sagte er. "Das war unangebracht."  
Dean atmete aus, seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.  
"Ich werde schon damit klar kommen", fügte Sam hinzu. "Es ist nun einmal so. Ob aus dem Himmel, der Hölle oder dem Fegefeuer, sie alle wissen, was sie an dir haben." Er lachte, lauschte auf die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme. "Engel fallen für dich und Vampire werden zu Jägern. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt das zu schätzen."  
"So ist es nicht." Deans Stimme klang rau. "Du verstehst das nicht."  
"Mag sein", antwortete Sam. "Aber du weißt nicht, wie es ist, immer der zu sein, dem niemand vertraut. Die tickende Zeitbombe, von der erwartet wird, dass sie jeden Augenblick hochgeht. Immer der zu sein, der in die falsche Richtung geht, egal welchen Weg er wählt."  
"Sam." Dean schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sam stand auf. "Mag sein", wiederholte er, plötzlich müde geworden. "Und es tut mir leid. Ich benehme mich kindisch. Wie der kleine Bruder, der nicht damit zurechtkommt, was dem anderen in den Schoß fällt. Der nicht sieht, was ihm selbst an Gutem widerfährt."  
Dean blinzelte und Sam verzog den Mund. "Ganz genau, mir fällt gerade auch nicht viel ein."  
"Sei nicht albern", bemerkte Dean und Sam nickte, räusperte sich, griff nach einem Ausweg. "Bin ich nicht. Ich bin weg, laufe ein Stück."  
*

Nicht lange danach rannte er und die Wut rannte mit ihm. Er wurde sie nicht los, ebenso wenig wie die Eifersucht. Für gewöhnlich klärte ein Lauf seinen Geist und er sah deutlicher, wo das Problem lag. In diesem Fall kannte er es bereits: das Fehlen eines eigenen Lebens, das nicht enden wollende Rennen im Kreis und die ständigen fruchtlosen Anstrengungen erschöpften fraglos. Schlimmer noch, die Hoffnungen, die er sich machte und die jedes Mal wieder im Staub zertreten wurden, brachten früher oder später wohl jeden um den Verstand.  
Ob es nun darum ging, Engel zu sehen, ein normales Leben zu führen, eine Belohnung zu erhalten, Frieden, Liebe oder auch nur einen einzigen Sieg zu erringen, all das schien ihm leer und sinnlos. Nur einmal zu gewinnen und einen Moment lang zu wissen, dass sie gewonnen hatten, war, wie es aussah, zu viel verlangt. Stattdessen ging es immer weiter, nahm nie ein Ende, wurde im Gegenteil immer schlimmer. Keine ihrer Anstrengungen zählte im Endeffekt, alles an ihrem Leben stellte sich als hässlich, als mühsam und ärgerlich heraus. Am ärgerlichsten blieb jedoch, dass er gezwungen war, Dean dabei zuzusehen, wie der in eine Falle lief, von der er nicht einmal sicher wusste, ob es sich um eine solche handelte. Er konnte sich irren, hatte sich zu oft geirrt. Und Dean hatte oft genug Recht behalten. Warum sollte der auch nicht glauben, dass Benny in Ordnung war? Auf ihrer Seite stand? Keine Hintergedanken hatte? Warum nicht? 

Sam stoppte seinen Lauf, beugte sich nach vorne und stützte den Oberkörper mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Er beobachtete die Wolken weißen Atems, die er keuchend ausstieß, beobachtete, wie sie in die Höhe stiegen und sich in der Dunkelheit auflösten, bevor sie eins mit ihr wurden. Was für einen Sinn hatte das alles? Welchen Sinn hatten seine Grübeleien je gehabt? Er schüttelte den Kopf, richtete sich auf und strich sich die schweißnassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Trotz der Kälte hatte er sein Sweatshirt durchgeschwitzt. Seine Lungen schmerzten und sein Atem ging immer noch stoßweise.  
Bis derselbe stockte und Sam in der Bewegung erstarrte. Das undeutliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, beschlich ihn. Es war, als bohrten sich Augen in seinen Rücken, in seinen Nacken. Er fuhr herum, blinzelte in die Nacht, nur um Bennys süffisantem Lächeln zu begegnen. Der lehnte an einem Baum, die Mütze zurückgeschoben. Seine Augen glitzerten gelblich und Sam erwachte aus der Starre und wich zurück.  
"Keine Sorge, Sammy", sagte Benny und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir etwas antun würde."  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", murmelte Sam ehrlich.  
Benny nickte. "Verstehe. Mit ein wenig Vorsicht fährst du sicher nicht schlecht." Er stieß sich von dem Baum ab und ging einen Schritt auf Sam zu, der seinerseits weiter zurückwich.  
"Aber keine Angst, Junge. Denn was sollte Dean von mir denken, wenn ich seine Verwandtschaft anfalle?" Er lachte heiser, amüsierte sich offensichtlich.  
Sam atmete aus, ruhiger. "Kommt auf die Verwandtschaft an", bemerkte er trocken und Benny lachte lauter. "Aber klar doch. Dean hat mir davon erzählt." Er neigte den Kopf schief. "Blut ist eben doch nicht alles." Seine Augen glitzerten heller und Sam glaubte zu bemerken, dass Bennys Blick seinen Nacken und Hals fixierte.  
"Wie auch immer." Benny richtete sich abrupt auf. "Ich würde dir nichts tun, egal was Dean davon hält." Das klang verhältnismäßig ehrlich, weshalb Sam erneut mit Ehrlichkeit konterte.  
"Das kann ich nicht unbedingt auch von mir behaupten." Benny lachte wieder, schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sicher, der beinharte Jäger. Ich hab davon gehört." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nichtsdestotrotz, wenn Dean seine Prioritäten ändern kann, wirst du das doch allemal schaffen."  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Das hat er dir auch erzählt?"  
Benny kam näher und dieses Mal blieb Sam stehen. "Dean hat mir alles erzählt", sagte Benny leise. "Die Ewigkeit im Fegefeuer zieht sich. Da gab es diese Nächte, die nicht enden wollten. In denen das Feuer immer wieder ausging, in denen es kalt war und keine Hoffnung existierte. In der man alles tat, um sich von der Angst und der Verzweiflung abzulenken." Er richtete sich wieder auf, seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Dean hat mir alles erzählt. Es tat ihm gut. Ich denke, dass er einiges los geworden ist."  
"Wie schön für ihn." Sam verbarg den Sarkasmus in seinen Worten keineswegs.  
"Ach Sammy", Benny schüttelte den Kopf. "Du gönnst es ihm nicht? Du meinst, dass, solange du unglücklich bist, Dean es auch sein sollte?"  
"Das ist nicht wahr." Sam fuhr auf. "Ich wünsche mir, dass er glücklich ist. Ich habe nie etwas anderes gewollt."  
Benny schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Was redest du dir ein? Das einzige Mal, dass du ihm einen uneigennützigen Rat gabst, war damals, als du ihn drängtest, zu Lisa zu gehen und dich im Käfig schmoren zu lassen. Wohlgemerkt mit dem sicheren Wissen, dass er keinen Augenblick Ruhe fände, dass er alles in seinen Möglichkeiten Stehende unternehmen würde, um dich zu befreien."  
"Das ist nicht wahr", beharrte Sam.  
Benny schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ob es das ist. Und als du zurückkamst, fiel es schon gar nicht deinem seelenlosen Selbst ein, Dean von seiner Sorge zu befreien. Du hast ihn erst gerufen, als du seine Hilfe brauchtest. Wie sonst auch."  
"So war das nicht." Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Ach Sammy." Der Vampir lächelte. "Mir brauchst du nichts vorzumachen. Ich weiß doch, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man weglaufen will, weglaufen muss. Wenn Rücksicht nicht mehr existiert, wenn alles verschwimmt und nur noch man selbst und die eigenen Wünsche und Begierden zählen."  
"Halt den Mund!" Die Worte quollen aus seinem Mund, atmeten zu viel des Hasses, den er empfand.  
"Ah." Benny hob die Augenbrauen. "Da ist er ja, der zornige Sam. Der Junge, den manche Dämonen sich immer noch als ihren Anführer wünschen. Wenigstens, wenn man bedenkt, wer sich jetzt so als Anführer aufspielt."  
Sam hatte genug gehört, drehte sich um. Doch bevor er gehen konnte, packte ihn eine kalte Hand am Arm.  
"Lass mich los", zischte Sam und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Unglücklicherweise stellte er fest, dass Benny stärker war als er, weitaus stärker. Der Vampir hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit fest, zog ihn sogar ein Stück näher, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.  
"Sam, Sammy", wisperte er. "Vor mir musst du dich nicht verstecken. Ich werde es auch nicht vor dir tun."  
"Was soll der Blödsinn", brachte Sam gepresst hervor. "Was hast du vor mit Dean?"  
"Mit Dean?" Benny lachte, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit Dean habe ich nichts vor."  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“ Sam spürte, wie die Wut stärker in ihm aufflammte. „Seit Wochen schleichst du um uns herum, lockst Dean auf Gott weiß welch abstruse Jagdausflüge, ziehst ihn in deine Geschichten hinein und lachst dir ins Fäustchen, wenn du dir vorstellst, wie leicht es ist, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben.“  
„Oha!“ Benny stand starr, doch seinen Griff lockerte er nicht. „Mir scheint, du hast eine Menge darüber nachgedacht, ist es nicht so?“  
„Er ist mein Bruder.“ Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, unternahm einen weiteren, vergeblichen Versuch sich zu befreien.  
„Nun – das weiß ich.“ Benny starrte ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten golden trotz der Dunkelheit, die sie beide umgab.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass du ihn verlierst.“ Er leckte sich über die Oberlippe. „Ich begreife nur nicht, warum du ihn immer wieder wegstößt, ihn immer wieder von Neuem enttäuscht. Wenn er dir so wichtig ist.“ Benny zwinkerte Sam zu. „Das scheint mir kontraproduktiv, ist es nicht so?“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung. Und jetzt lass mich los.“  
Sam zerrte erneut, doch Benny lachte nur, nahm seinen anderen Arm zu Hilfe, um ihn in einem schraubstockartigen Griff zu halten. Sams Wut wuchs mit seiner Hilflosigkeit, mit der Erkenntnis der Kraft, die seiner weit überlegen war. Zudem schien Benny jeden Trick zu kennen, den Sam anwandte, um sich zu befreien. Was kein Wunder darstellte, hatte er doch dieselbe Schule wie Dean durchlaufen, und Dean, der ja alles mit Benny geteilt hatte, war wohl eifrig dabei gewesen, Benny in die Technik eines Jägers einzuweisen. Der Gedanke stachelte Sams Zorn weiter an und er spürte, wie er, gezwungen in die Unbeweglichkeit, zitterte. 

Benny hielt ihn fester, sein Mund erneut nahe an Sams Ohr. „Du frierst“, flüsterte er und Sam erstarrte, als eine kalte Zunge seine Haut berührte. Tatsächlich merkte er erst jetzt, dass die Kleidung nun unangenehm kalt an seinem Körper klebte, den auskühlte. Bennys eisiger Griff, die Kälte des Vampirs schmerzten und Sams Atem gefror in der Luft.  
„Du solltest nicht frieren“, murmelte Benny und Sam fühlte raue Lippen an seinem Hals.  
‚Vampir‘, warnte ihn sein Verstand, doch das Wort verlor seinen Sinn, löste sich auf wie Seufzer in der Nacht.  
„Du weißt noch, wie es sich anfühlt“, flüsterte Benny. „Wie das Blut heiß deine Kehle herabrinnt. Wie es dir Kraft und Stärke verleiht. Wie alles andere unwichtig wird, nichts bedeutet.“  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich gegen Sams Haut, gegen seinen Puls. „Wenn jemand das verstehen kann, dann bist du es.“  
Sams Augen schlossen sich. Er bebte, sein Körper zuckte kaum merklich, festgehalten von Bennys starken Händen.  
Die Kälte lähmte ihn mehr noch als Bennys Griff, bis er nicht mehr wusste, ob er sich überhaupt noch befreien wollte.  
„So ist es gut“, wisperte Benny. Spitze Zähne bohrten sich in Sams Hals und sein Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus, begann dann in einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu schlagen. Doch seine Haut blieb heil und glatt, als Benny über die Spur leckte, die seine Zähne nur für einen Augenblick angedeutet hatten. „Ich kann es schmecken.“ Bennys Worte endeten in einem leisen Stöhnen. „Dämonenblut. Du trägst es in dir. Jede deiner Poren strömt es aus. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Luzifer nicht von dir lassen konnte.“  
„Luzifer!“ Sam erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“ Er wehrte sich, trat und schlug, und für einen Moment gelang es ihm um ein Haar, Benny abzuschütteln. Doch der gewann die Kontrolle nur allzu schnell wieder zurück, warf sich auf Sam und riss sie beide zu Boden.  
Die Erde war kalt und feucht, drang in seine Kleidung, bis Sam spürte, wie sie sich mit der Schicht des Schweißes vermischte. Eis umfing ihn. Bennys schwerer Körper presste ihn mit der dem Vampir eigenen Kälte in den Boden. Bennys Lippen fanden erneut seinen Hals. Trotz des Gewichts auf ihm, zuckte Sam mit einem letzten Aufbäumen des Selbsterhaltungstriebes, doch Benny war zu stark. Das Zucken verwandelte sich in ein Schaudern, das ihn schütteln wollte, doch nicht gegen Benny ankam, dessen Zähne sich erneut in seine Haut bohrten, den Widerstand durchbrachen.  
„Nicht Luzifer“, keuchte Benny gegen seinen Hals. „Niemand interessiert sich für abgehalfterte Erzengel. Niemand will etwas von veralteten Mythologien wissen. Das hier ist anders. Das ist echt.“  
Sam spürte Bennys Unterleib, der sich mit der eindeutigen Antwort gegen seinen presste. Er spürte den harten Schwanz, der sich durch die nasse Kleidung gegen seinen rieb, eine unwillkommene Reaktion erzeugte. Er stöhnte auf, als Benny die blutigen Lippen von Sams Kehle löste, den Laut mit seinem Mund erstickte, seine Lippen auf Sams legte, mit seiner Zunge viel zu leicht in die weiche Höhle eindrang.  
Doch scheinbar in eben demselben Augenblick, vielleicht früher, vielleicht später hob sich die Schwere von Sam.  
Er keuchte, als er plötzlich von dem Gewicht auf ihm befreit war, das Rascheln der Blätter hörte, die schnellen Schritte und Benny, der zurückwich. Nur der Geschmack nach Salz und Kupfer blieb zurück, glich einer Illusion.  
Mit einem ächzenden Laut stützte Sam sich auf die Ellbogen, kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die Nacht ab. Für einen Moment glaubte er Bennys bleiche Haut zu erkennen. Doch war die aufblitzende Helligkeit schneller verschwunden, als seine Sinne sie registrieren konnten, wusste Sam nun nicht mehr, ob er sich die letzten Minuten, Sekunden nur eingebildet hatte.  
Mühsam richtete er sich weiter auf, kam auf die Füße. Seine Glieder schmerzten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, wischte seine Hände an der Hose ab, immer wieder, ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass sich der Schmutz, die Erde und die Kälte entfernen ließen. 

Der Rückweg zog sich in die Länge. Sam wusste nicht, ob bereits Stunden vergangen waren, als er das Motel erreichte. Er fror erbärmlich. Es musste Jahre her sein, dass er derart gefroren hatte. Damals, als Kind vielleicht, als Jugendlicher, wenn er schneller gewachsen war, als er seinen Körper mit Nahrung versorgen konnte.  
Er öffnete die Tür, und Dean saß auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett, den Kopf gegen das Fußende zurückgelegt, die Beine ausgestreckt und den Blick auf den flimmernden Fernseher gerichtet. Zwei Bierflaschen lagen neben ihm, eine hielt er in der Hand. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Flasche Whiskey zusammen mit zwei Gläsern.  
Deans Kopf rollte zur Seite. „Da bist du ja endlich. Wo zum Teufel hast du dich rumgetrieben?“  
Erst in diesem Moment sah es aus, als registriere er Sams Erscheinung und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.  
"Du siehst übel aus", stellte er fest und setzte die Flasche mit einem Klirren neben dem Teppich auf dem Holzboden ab. "Was hast du angestellt?"  
Sam griff sich unwillkürlich an den Hals, fühlte den klammen Stoff, der die Wunde bedeckte.  
"Ausgerutscht", murmelte er. "Es regnet."  
"Sammy, Sammy!" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal ist es, als könnte man dich nicht alleine lassen." Er grinste, und Sam - trotz des Schleiers, der ihn umfing - bemerkte die Unsicherheit in Deans Blick, verstand die unausgesprochene und unverdiente Entschuldigung in seinen Worten. Beides wog schwer auf seinem Herz und er sah zur Seite, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.  
"Ich geh duschen", sagte er leise und ignorierte Deans Worte.  
"Hier ist Whiskey", sagte der und Sam spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Dean die Flasche wieder hochnahm, erneut an seinen Mund setzte. Er roch das Bier auf Deans Lippen und den Whiskey, der in einem der Gläser gestanden hatte. Er fühlte die Wärme in Deans Magen, als sei es seine eigene, den Nebel, der die Gedanken des Bruders umgab, so anders als die bleierne Schwere, die ihn selbst umfing. Und er verstand, dass Dean seine Hand ausstreckte, wie schon so oft zuvor, dass er vergessen wollte, vergessen hatte, was sie in Eifer und Verblendung einander vorwarfen. Immer wieder, doch immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis.  
Langsam, mühsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf bedacht, sich die Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen, die ihn nun, da das Adrenalin nicht mehr durch seine Adern tobte, mit Macht überfiel.  
Erst als er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich schloss, atmete er auf, lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen, wartete, bis die zu schnellen, zu oberflächlichen Herzschläge sich beruhigten.  
Das war beileibe nicht sein erster Blutverlust. Und er, verdammt noch mal, stärker als Dean oder Benny oder Castiel vermuteten. Stark genug, um Dean seine Illusionen zu lassen. Um zu verstehen, dass der mit Bennys Ausrasten nicht zurechtkäme. Dass Dean nicht anders könnte, als Sam verantwortlich zu machen, sollte er davon erfahren. Letztendlich musste Sam schuldig sein, Sam und das Monster in ihm, das keiner von ihnen über die Jahre hinweg vergessen hatte. Vor dem Castiel immer noch auf der Hut war, egal wie sehr der widersprach.  
Sam sah es in Castiels Blicken, wenn der glaubte, unbeobachtet zu sein. Er las in ihnen wie in einem Buch, unauslöschlich eingestanzte Worte. Von gelbäugigen Dämonen, von Visionen und Telekinese, von Dämonenblut und Verrat. Davon, dass Sam bereits vor seiner Geburt verflucht worden war, und dass, egal was er versuchte, es unmöglich war, dagegen etwas auszurichten.  
Wenn er einen Zweifel an der Endgültigkeit seines Schicksals gehegt hatte, dann waren es Bennys Worte, die diese zunichtemachten, nicht zum ersten und nicht zum letzten Mal. Sein Blut war vergiftet und Luzifer saß ihm in den Knochen, hatte für immer einen Abdruck auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. 

Langsam, wie in Trance, streifte Sam seine Kleidung ab, ließ einen nassen Haufen auf kalten Fliesen zurück, und stieg in die Dusche.  
Er spürte das Wasser kaum, das über ihn hinweg rann, beobachtete die rote Färbung des Strudels, der sich bildete, bevor er im Abfluss verschwand. Als ihm endlich wärmer wurde, kehrte der Schmerz in seinem Nacken zurück.  
"Sam, bist du ins Waschbecken gefallen?" Deans Stimme klang dumpf und Sam schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete nicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er das Wasser abstellte und aus der Dusche kletterte, sich vorsichtig abtrocknete und die Wunde betrachtete, bevor er sie versorgte, das Blut aus der ohnehin bereits nassen Kleidung spülte, und das Badezimmer verließ.  
"Du bist blass", sagte Dean und an dem unsteten Blick erkannte Sam, noch bevor er die Flaschen zählte, dass Dean mehr als genug hatte.  
Er nickte, zuckte mit den Schultern, verzog das Gesicht, als die Haut unter dem Verband und dem Handtuch, das er um den Hals geschlungen hatte, spannte.  
Dean seufzte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Du weißt schon, dass es nicht leicht ist", brummte er schließlich. "Da geb ich mir Mühe und du hörst nicht auf zu schmollen."  
Sam wandte sich ab, suchte nach frischer Kleidung in seinem Rucksack und sank schließlich in sein Bett. Den Rücken abgewandt, rollte er sich zusammen, ignorierte das nasse Haar und die Schauer, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit durchliefen, jedes Mal, wenn es ihm nicht rechtzeitig gelang, die Erinnerung an Bennys Zähne abzustellen.  
*

Es war nicht schwer am folgenden Morgen zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Es war das, was sie immer taten. Für Dean womöglich noch einfacher, hatte der doch jede Erinnerung an die Nacht verloren, fiel es ihm leicht, jede Erinnerung an eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu verdrängen. Auch tat sich eine neue Spur in ihrem Fall auf und Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, um zu vermeiden, dass er sich danach erkundigte, ob Dean Benny hinzuziehen wollte. Vieles sprach dafür, dass Vampire involviert waren. Wenn es einen Grund gab, Benny zu kontaktieren, dann war es der. Doch als ob Dean nun Sams kritische Augen spürte, handelte er anders als erwartet.  
*

 

"Was ist los?"  
Sam fuhr zusammen. Ein Blick nach links bestätigte seine Vermutung und er atmete langsam aus. "Cas."  
Castiel drehte sich im Fahrersitz des Impalas, den Dean vor gut fünf Minuten verlassen hatte. Er sah Sam prüfend an. "Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht."  
Sam verdrehte die Augen. "Das wäre ja ganz was Neues."  
Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen. Wo ist Dean?"  
Sams Schultern sanken herab. "Befragt die Verkäuferin. Er meinte, wenn wir zu zweit auftauchen, wäre sie eingeschüchtert. Wahrscheinlich hat er recht." Er betrachtete seine Hände, verschränkte die im Schoß.  
"Und das dauert", stellte Cas fest.  
Sam verzog den Mund. "Je nachdem, ob er sie auf einen Kaffee einlädt oder auf etwas anderes." Es sollte nicht so ärgerlich klingen, wie es ihm vorkam.  
"Und du?" Castiel betrachtete ihn erneut mit diesem prüfenden Blick. "Ich erinnere mich, dass du gewohnt bist, die Zeit zu nutzen."  
"Tatsächlich." Sam rieb seinen Daumen. "Ich fühle mich nicht danach."  
"Tatsächlich", wiederholte Castiel seine Antwort. "Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht. Was ist es?"  
Sam seufzte. "Ich glaube eher, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Woher diese plötzliche Besorgnis?"  
"Ich sorge mich immer um euch", berichtigte Castiel.  
Sam lächelte bitter. "Um Dean, würde ich sagen. Wenn du mich holst, dann, weil Dean Hilfe braucht. Du weißt noch - euer spezielles Band?"  
"Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte Castiel. "Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Ihr beide wichtig seid."  
"Ja sicher." Sam schloss die Augen. "Der Fluch der Winchesters."  
Castiel schwieg und Sam öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um den Blick des Engels erneut auf sich gerichtet zu finden.  
"Hat es mit der Frau zu tun?", fragte Castiel.  
"Amelia?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, nickte gleich darauf. "Was weiß ich? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."  
'Eher nicht', dachte er widerstrebend und fragte sich, ob er Amelia nicht schon längst zu den vergeblichen Versuchen, sein Leben in Ordnung zu bringen, abgeschoben hatte. Von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, von Anfang an ein Fehler.  
"Dann ist es der Vampir", schloss Castiel messerscharf und Sams Kopf hob sich, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Castiel starrte ihn an. "Ich dachte darüber nach, was du gesagt hast", fügte der Engel hinzu. "Auch wenn ich Benny für ein unbedeutendes Licht halte, für einen Anker, an den Dean sich nur noch aus Gewohnheit klammert, macht mir Sorgen, dass der Vampir noch in der Nähe ist. Für seine Art wäre es logischer, sich fortzubewegen, Gleichgesinnte zu suchen. Vampire sind nicht dafür geschaffen, alleine zu sein. Was erklärt, warum er sich an Dean hängt, aber nicht, warum er an einem Ort bleibt."  
"Woher weißt du, dass er in der Nähe ist."  
Castiel legte den Kopf schief. "Ich wusste es nicht."  
Sam blinzelte verunsichert. "Benny ist, wenigstens laut Dean, kein normaler Vampir."  
"Das ist er sicher nicht", stimmte Castiel zu. "Eine Ewigkeit im Fegefeuer beeinflusst jede Kreatur. Zwangsläufig."  
Sam sah Castiel nicht an. "Was glaubst du, was er vorhat?"  
Castiel betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Dean hat ihre Freundschaft abgebrochen, wusstest du das?"  
"Abgebrochen?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Als du Amelia aufgegeben hast, fühlte er sich quasi verpflichtet, ebenfalls ein Opfer zu bringen."  
"Ein Opfer?" Sam verschluckte sich fast an dem Wort. "Das ist idiotisch."  
Castiel verzog den Mund. "Schwer zu sagen. Schwerer noch abzusehen, wie Benny reagieren wird. Oder bereits reagiert hat."  
"Was soll das wieder bedeuten?" Die Worte stolperten aus Sams Mund, bevor er sie zensieren konnte.  
Castiel nickte langsam. "Er mag sich anders verhalten als ein Durchschnittsvampir, aber letztendlich kann er nicht abschütteln, was ihn ausmacht. Das müsstest du doch verstehen."  
Sam kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er verstand sehr gut, mehr als Castiel erahnte.  
"Danke", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Ich hatte es fast vergessen."  
Castiel runzelte die Stirn. "Das gehört zu dir, deine Vergangenheit macht dich aus, wie jeden anderen."  
Sam atmete mit einem Seufzer aus. "Aber sicher. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum du mir all das erzählst. Benny ist Deans Problem."  
Castiel schwieg einen Augenblick. "Ich kann mich irren", sagte er langsam. "Aber Benny ist nicht dumm. Wenn er nach einer Schwachstelle in Deans Psyche sucht, wird er sie finden."  
"Jetzt bin ich schon eine Schwachstelle", murmelte Sam und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, wie du weißt."  
"Tatsächlich." Castiels Blick glitt über Sams Körper, bis der sich unbehaglich in seinem Sitz wand. "Was, was ist los?"  
Castiel seufzte. "Du bist dünner geworden. Und blass. Nicht zu vergessen, du warst ein Jahr lang nicht im Training."  
"Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist", schnappte Sam zurück, "ich halte mich ganz gut."  
Castiel antwortete nicht, sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster. "Ihr zwei seid so schwierig", meinte er schließlich. "Verstockt, dass es schlimmer nicht geht. Unglücklicherweise kann ich in keinen von euch hineinsehen. Und letztendlich hab ich auch genug von euren Spielchen. Es kommt mir vor, als wolltet ihr es euch absichtlich gegenseitig schwer machen."  
"Du musst es ja wissen", zischte Sam zurück.  
"Leider nicht", bedauerte Castiel. "Ich kann nur raten. Und euch beibringen, dass die Situation schwierig genug ist, wie sie sich zeigt.“  
"Als ob wir das nicht sehr gut wüssten." Sam war selbst erstaunt über das Gift, das aus seinen Worten tropfte. Dass sein Ärger so plötzlich und vor allem ausgerechnet im Angesicht des Engels hervorkroch, kam überraschend. Und zu seiner größeren Verwunderung spürte er mit dem Zorn eine Befreiung. Als sei er endlich imstande, die Zurückhaltung und den steten Respekt, den er immer noch mit Castiel verband, abzuschütteln.  
Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entgegen manchen Meinungen bin ich weder allwissend, noch kann ich Gedanken lesen."  
Sam lächelte schief. "Dann hör einfach auf, so zu tun, als wüsstest du alles besser als wir."  
Castiel sah ihn merkwürdig an. "Wir beide haben unterschiedliche Ausgangspunkte", bemerkte er sachlich. "Dass mein Gesichtskreis erweitert ist, stimmt ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass euer Einfluss noch lange nicht abgemessen werden kann."  
Sam presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Deans Einfluss vielleicht. Meiner ist wohl ausgereizt." Er stöhnte leise und bitter auf.  
"Was meinst du?" Castiel betrachtete ihn irritiert. "Keiner von uns weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."  
"Aber aus der Vergangenheit lassen sich Schlüsse ziehen", bemerkte Sam.  
Castiel wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. "Denk das nicht", meinte er leiser. "In dem Fall dürfte auch ich nicht auf Vergebung hoffen. Doch wenn unser Glaube uns eines lehrt, dann ist das die Bedeutung von Vertrauen und Vergebung. Also vertraue, Sam."  
"Wem", antwortete der mehr zu sich selbst. Ich habe mein Leben lang gehofft, vertraut, versucht, mir einen Glauben zu erhalten, darum gekämpft. Es wollte mir nicht in den Kopf, dass wir mit Dämonen, Tod, Verderben und der Hölle allein gelassen werden. Und dann kamst du und ich wusste, dass Engel existieren. Ein Teil von mir glaubte noch an euch, da hatte Dean bereits jede Hoffnung verloren. Ein Teil von mir glaubt immer noch, zumindest an dich."  
"An mich?" Zweifel schlichen sich in Castiels Stimme.  
"Natürlich an dich", bemerkte Sam. "Du hast Dean aus der Hölle geholt. Wie könnte ich anders, als an dich zu glauben? An das Gute."  
Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach allem, was ich getan habe, was ich dir angetan habe?"  
In Sams Wangen bildeten sich einen kurzen Augenblick lang Grübchen. "Mit wem redest du wohl? Wenn jemand weiß, wie leicht es sein kann, den falschen Weg zu gehen, die Hölle auf Erden zu errichten, dann bin das sicher ich."  
"Aber du glaubst nicht, dass dir vergeben wird", bemerkte Castiel nachdenklich. "Wieso vergibst du dann mir?"  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, irgendjemandem zu vergeben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem bin ich mir in den wenigsten Fällen noch sicher."  
Castiel hob die Augenbrauen. "Du bist dir sicher, dass Dean ohne Schuld ist. Du siehst in mir noch den Engel. Nur was dich selbst angeht, zweifelst du."  
Sam strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Und wenn schon. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst."  
"Dass du dich nicht aufgibst", drängte Castiel. "Es kommt mir vor, als hättest du das getan, als ob du nur auf einen Auslöser wartest, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Oder als wäre dir der Auslöser längst begegnet."  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Dean braucht dich", sagte Castiel und Sam schnaubte.  
"Dean kommt ohne mich zurecht. Er hat vor vielen Jahren schon gelernt, dass ich ihm sein Leben, seine Aufgabe nur erschwere. Hätte er mich sterben lassen, sähe die Welt weitaus besser aus, für uns alle."  
Castiel atmete aus. "Alles, was aus Liebe getan wird, besitzt seine Berechtigung und sollte nicht bereut werden."  
"Wie schön", bemerkte Sam. "Und wie falsch." Er schüttelte sich. "Aber als Engel musst du wohl so denken."  
Castiel schwieg und auf einmal senkten sich Luft wie Schweigen bleischwer auf Sam, quetschten seine Lungen zusammen und erschwerten ihm das Atmen. Er wich Castiels Blick aus. Auf einmal schien ihm, als werde es dunkler um ihn, als käme ein kühler Wind auf, der durch die Ritzen und Spalten des Wagens drang und ihn frösteln ließ. Der ohnehin nur noch schwache Zorn auf den Engel, auf sein Schicksal wich einer Verzweiflung, die ihm nur zu bekannt war. Die Taubheit, in die er sich während der Zeit mit Amelia und danach zurückgezogen hatte, schmerzte mit neuer Intensität. Das Gefühl, dem er entfliehen wollte, kehrte zurück, vertrieb den Nebel und schnitt mit gläserner Härte in sein Fleisch. Er zitterte und auf einmal konnte er Castiels Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Seine in langen Jahren aufgebaute Schutzmauer, hinter der er gewohnt war, zu verstecken, was niemand wissen durfte, brach ein. Er stemmte die Tür auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne einen Blick zurück hastete er aus dem Wagen, drehte sich nicht um, lief einfach weiter. Ohne Plan, ohne Ziel. Weg von Castiel und seinem bohrenden Blick, weg von Dean und dessen felsenfesten Überzeugungen, Plänen und Forderungen. Weg von ungelösten Fragen, von Zweifeln und Schuld, weg von allem. 

„Sam, Sammy, was machst du?“  
Er hielt inne, keuchte, blinzelte. Ein Rückblick, ein Albtraum, nichts anderes. Er drehte sich um sich selbst. Die Welt war grau und verschwommen. Und wieder diese Stimme.  
„Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst, dass du mich suchst.“ Ein tiefes, heiseres Lachen ließ ihn erschauern.  
„Wer ist da?“, er verschluckte die Worte, bevor sie über seine Lippen kamen, wusste, wer sich bei ihm befand, und wollte es doch nicht wissen.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi. Er schwankte, kippte, versuchte, sich zu stützen. Seine Hände rutschten von rauer Rinde ab, schürften die oberen Hautschichten auf.  
Das leichte Brennen ließ ihn zu Bewusstsein kommen. Seine Lippen waren trocken, er benetzte sie mit seiner Zunge und als er wieder aufsah, stand Benny vor ihm. Wie nur einen Tag zuvor und doch anders. Breitbeinig, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, betrachtete er Sam hungrig.  
„Was willst du?“ Sam versuchte, sich zu bewegen, sich umzudrehen, wollte einfach gehen, erneut davon laufen. Doch seine Glieder gehorchten nicht.  
Benny schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Aber Sammy, hast du wirklich alles vergessen? Selbst Dämonen kehren zurück, wenn sie es einmal gespürt haben, wenn nur ein einziges Mal von ihnen gekostet worden ist. Oder wie war das mit Ruby?“  
„Was … was weißt du von Ruby?“, krächzte Sam. Seine Augen brannten, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr schließen. Bennys wässriger Blick hielt seinen fest, ließ ihn nicht los.  
„Ich weiß alles von Ruby“, lächelte Benny. „Auch sonst weiß ich alles, jedes Detail, jede Kleinigkeit, alles, was du mit deinem Bruder geteilt hast.“ Er lachte leise. „Die Nächte sind lang im Fegefeuer. Und Dean redet gerne, besonders gerne über dich.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte Sam. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich das interessiert. Du bist Deans Verbündeter, er vertraut dir.“  
„Ach Sammy.“ Benny schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch wie Dean ist. Früher oder später stößt er einen von sich. Er verachtet alles, was nicht hundertprozentig seinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er auf lange Sicht vorhatte, den Vampir zu behalten?"  
Sam hustete. "Es hörte sich so an."  
Benny schnaubte. "Das Fegefeuer erschafft seltsame Bettgefährten. Doch ohne das Feuer, ohne die Bedrohung, ohne Monster, die 24 Stunden am Tag um dich lauern, kehren über Jahre eingeprägte Überzeugungen zurück. Du weißt selbst, was euer Vater in Deans Seele gepflanzt hat. Das verschwindet nicht, nicht auf lange Sicht."  
"Selbst wenn." Sam fuhr sich über die Stirn. "Was willst du dann noch hier? Willst du ihn zurück? Seine Hilfe? Dann geh zu ihm."  
Benny lächelte schief. "Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht, nicht mehr. Ich habe etwas Besseres."  
Sam wich zurück. "Verschwinde."  
Plötzlich stand Benny nahe vor ihm, nahe genug, dass Sam die Kälte des Vampirs wie seine eigene spürte. Bennys Lippen bewegten sich an seinem Ohr. "Das willst du nicht wirklich. Da schlummert ein ganz anderer Wunsch in dir, einer, den du nicht leugnen kannst."  
"Sicher nicht", presste Sam hervor, doch seine Beine wollten dem Wunsch, sich fortzubewegen, nicht gehorchen. Wie festgewachsen stemmten sie sich in die Erde und schlimmer noch: Sam spürte, wie jede Faser seines Herzens, seiner Seele, seines Körpers sich nach dem Vampir sehnte.  
Das konnte nicht sein, er verabscheute Benny. Er traute ihm nicht und er hatte Recht damit. Doch wich dieser Teil seines Selbst zurück, schrumpfte zu einem Rest von Bewusstsein, das nichts gegen die neu entfachte Gier auszurichten vermochte. Anders noch als Luzifer damals seinen Körper übernommen, ihn nur als hilflosen Beobachter zurückgelassen hatte, um über ihn zu lachen, fehlte ihm nun jeder noch so geringe Anflug einer Stärke, die den Widerstand ermöglichte. Damals besaß er einen Grund für den Kampf, den Willen zur Wiedergutmachung. Doch der existierte nicht mehr. Schlimmer, er sah ihn nicht, nicht einmal in weiter Ferne.  
Benny hatte Recht, Dean würde ihn wieder zurückweisen, egal was er tat, egal, wie er sich entschied, wie sehr er sich bemühte. In Deans Augen versagte er früher oder später, unvermeidlich. Nachzugeben wäre so viel einfacher, bot sich an, lag in einer düsteren Verlockung vor ihm. Sich fallen zu lassen, aufzugeben, den Kampf zu beenden, die Dunkelheit siegen zu lassen, erschien Sam auf einmal als die einzige Lösung, die einzige Zukunft, die ihn erwartete.  
Er senkte den Kopf. Eisige Finger entfernten den Verband, entblößten die mit einem Mal unerträglich juckende Wunde.  
Benny lächelte. Sam fühlte das Lächeln auf den kalten Lippen, die sich gegen seinen Hals pressten. Er schloss die Augen, wartete auf den Schmerz, seufzte, als spitze Zähne die Barriere durchbrachen. Das Jucken endete mit dem ersten Schluck, den Benny nahm, der ihm das Gefühl zurückbrachte, das er die letzten Stunden verdrängt hatte.  
Der Vampir umklammerte Sam, umgab ihn von allen Seiten, erfüllte ihn mit Kälte. Es war Sam, als er erwache er, als habe sein Körper, seine Seele seit ihrer letzten Begegnung gewartet, ohne dass sein Verstand es begriffen hatte. Als erfülle Benny eine Lücke in ihm, von der nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm aufklaffte.  
Das Bedürfnis nachzugeben, aufzugeben, war überwältigend und Sam spürte wie jede Kraft, jede Spannung seinen Körper verließ, wie er in Bennys Armen zusammensackte, von diesem gehalten und umgeben wurde. Seinen Lippen entrang sich ein Stöhnen, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob es seiner Kehle entstammte, oder ob es ihn wie eine höhere Macht umfing, wie ein Sturm schüttelte, wie eine Woge trug.  
Er schwamm auf vertrauten Nebelschwaden, bewegte sich durch Wolken, als das Blut seinen Körper verließ. So sollte das Ende aussehen, dachte er aus der Ferne, aus einem Traum heraus, der vor ihm zurückwich, als er ihn zu greifen suchte. Die Dunkelheit, die Ruhe, die er ersehnte, kamen über ihn.  
*

Ein greller Blitz weckte ihn, sandte einen stechenden Schmerz durch seine Eingeweide und er krümmte sich seitwärts. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, dass er auf dem Boden lag, dass sich harte Erde, spitze Steine in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er stöhnte heiser. Die Augen zu öffnen, schmerzte.  
"Ich bin nicht tot", stieß er unhörbar hervor. Von weitem hörte er Lachen. "Natürlich nicht", sagte Benny in seinem Kopf. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir."  
*

Sam blinzelte. Es war dunkel, nur das Licht einer Straßenlaterne verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er verloren hatte. Doch war er sich sicher, dass er alleine war, die Gasse, in der er sich befand, leer, er selbst im fragwürdigen Schutz eines Containers abgelegt. Es roch nach Müll und Vergessenheit, und Sam wünschte sich, er könnte vergessen.  
Erst jetzt, verspätet registrierte er das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, und er tastete nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Ohne sich aufzurichten, konnte er es nicht erreichen, und die Welt drehte sich um ihn, als er es versuchte. Auf allen Vieren kroch er vorwärts, fand wider Erwarten das Telefon und drückte auf Empfang, bevor er wieder zusammensackte.  
„Sam, Sammy?“ Deans Stimme klang besorgt und Sam lächelte leicht, ohne den Kopf zu heben, ohne den Grund zu kennen. Er wollte antworten, doch lediglich ein nicht identifizierbares Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
„Sammy?“ Deans Stimme wurde drängender und endlich gelang es Sam zu antworten.  
„Zum Teufel, wo steckst du?“, explodierte Dean und Sam schloss die Augen.  
„Ich suche dich den ganzen Tag. Wie kommst du darauf, einfach so zu verschwinden? Aus Cas ist nichts herauszubringen. Er sagt nur, du seist komisch gewesen. Also was ist los?“  
„Nichts ist los“, ächzte Sam.  
„Bist du betrunken?“ Sam grinste wieder. Typisch Dean, von sich auf andere zu schließen. Er antwortete nicht, entschied, dass diese Annahme am wenigsten Fragen aufwarf.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dir mitten am Tag das Hirn wegzusaufen? Ich glaub es einfach nicht“, räsonierte Dean weiter.  
„Seit wann bist du so selbstgerecht?“, flüsterte Sam heiser.  
„Was?“ Dean schwieg einen Augenblick, offensichtlich, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Bleib wo du bist. Ich orte dich und hol dich ab.“  
Es klickte leise und Sam atmete aus. Die folgenden Minuten verbrachte er damit, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Schließlich fiel es ihm ein, den Kragen hochzustellen, um den verräterischen Biss zu verbergen. Er atmete ruhig gegen den Schwindel an, darauf bedacht, nicht erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Als er Deans Schritte erkannte, lächelte er in sich hinein. Die Schritte stoppten vor ihm, doch er ließ den Blick gesenkt.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte Dean. „Ist es wegen dem Mädchen?“  
Sam antwortete nicht und Dean seufzte, bevor er ihn unter dem Arm packte und mit bemerkenswerter Leichtigkeit hochstemmte. Das Fegefeuer hatte ihm auf jeden Fall kräftige Muskeln verschafft, gab Sam schweigend zu.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, als er auf die Füße kam. „Ich bin nur … schwindelig“, ächzte er, als Dean ihn vorwärts zwang.  
„Sicher ist dir schwindlig“, meinte Dean knapp. „Auch wenn du es nicht gewohnt bist, dürfte das dennoch nicht dein erster Rausch sein.“  
Er hielt inne. „Oder ist das während des letzten Jahres zur Gewohnheit geworfen?“ Seine Stimme klang plötzlich weicher, fremd. Beinahe als verstünde er, als sei das der eine Punkt, der ihm erlaubte, Sam zu begreifen.  
„Nein.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Bewegung ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen und er blieb stehen, beugte sich vor, presste die Unterarme gegen den sich verkrampfenden Magen.  
„Hm.“ Dean wirkte unschlüssig, wartete einen Moment. Doch die Krämpfe verliefen ergebnislos, ließen Sam erschöpft und schwer atmend zurück. Kraftloser noch als zuvor hing er an Deans Arm, als der sich endlich entschloss, ihn weiterzuschieben.  
„Mach das nicht noch einmal“, sagte Dean, als er sich in den Fahrersitz fallen ließ, nachdem er Sam auf die Rückbank verfrachtet hatte, wo der sich zusammenrollte, die Hand vor den Mund presste und darauf wartete, dass die Übelkeit nachließ. Er sah Deans Profil, der seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht hatte, dennoch an ihm vorbeiblickte und sich durch das Haar fuhr, seufzte. „Ich meine, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, fuhr Dean fort und Sam blinzelte, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und auch wenn sein Magen leer war, bemühte Sam sich doch, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.  
Er erinnerte sich nicht an das Motel, an dem Dean anhielt, ließ sich von ihm in das Zimmer bringen, das aussah wie all die anderen Zimmer zuvor. Nur dass es weniger Farbe besaß, so grau wirkte, wie Sam sich fühlte.  
Er sank auf das Bett und Dean ließ ihn zögernd los, setzte sich dann neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Mit der anderen fühlte er Sams Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eiskalt“, sagte er. „Und totenbleich. Sag es mir, wenn die Möglichkeit einer Alkoholvergiftung besteht.“  
Sam antwortete nicht und Dean schnupperte betont, verzog die Nase. „Kein Alkohol, aber den Dunst des Müllcontainers hast du mitgebracht.“ Er seufzte, als Sam nicht reagierte, unbeweglich liegen blieb, froh, dass er sich nicht rühren musste, dass er in dem Grau dahinschwebte, das alles um ihn vereinnahmte. Das Deans Stimme wie ein Geräusch aus der Ferne klingen ließ, und ihn zusätzlich in den Schlaf lullte. Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war, als packe Dean ihn unter die Decke, als legte er eine weitere über ihn und stecke die an den Seiten fest. Wie er es getan hatte, als sie Kinder waren, wenn Sam durchgefroren und zu spät nach Hause kam, wenn Schnee oder Regen seine Kleidung durchtränkten, die Kälte durch die Löcher in seinen Stiefeln und Handschuhen gedrungen war und schmerzte. Er hatte vergessen, wie Dean am Wasserkocher hantiert und versucht hatte, Tee aufzubrühen oder sich die Finger verbrannte, während er die Wärmeflasche füllte. Hatte vergessen, wie Dean auf ihn aufgepasst und für ihn gesorgt hatte. Zu lange war das her, zu viel seitdem geschehen, zu tief die Verletzung, von der er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie wie einen klaffenden Abgrund in sich fühlte. Die Augen zu öffnen, gelang ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte, wie er sich dem Abgrund näherte, wie er hineinstürzte und das Bewusstsein verlor.  
*

Als er erwachte, fühlte sich sein Kopf an wie geschwollen. Bevor er das Stöhnen zurückhalten konnte, entwich es gegen das Kissen. Das Geräusch einer Tablette, die in ein Wasserglas fiel und sich sprudelnd auflöste, erinnerte an die zahllosen späten Vormittage, in denen er die Folgen von Deans Alkoholkonsum beobachtet hatte. Nur dass er nicht getrunken hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, jemand, Benny, hatte sich einen Schluck von ihm genehmigt.  
Er hielt die Lider geschlossen. Vielleicht geschah es ihm recht, hatte er sich damals, vor Jahren, plus – minus der Hundert im Käfig, doch kein einziges Mal überlegt, was mit den Opfern seines Blutdurstes geschah, hatte die von vornherein verurteilt, als Mittel zum Zweck, als Lieferanten seiner Stärke, die es ohnehin nicht besser verdient hatten, gesehen. Vielleicht war es richtig, dass es ihm auf dieses Weise heimgezahlt wurde, dass Benny es ihm heimzahlte. 

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist“, sagte Dean. „Nimm die Tablette und dann eine Dusche. Wir haben eine neue Spur. Und ich sollte dir vielleicht verraten, dass sich der Vampir-König mit einer Horde Dämonen in der Gegend befindet. Die Verkäuferin lieferte eine detaillierte Beschreibung. Scheint sich einiges zusammenzubrauen. Und nebenbei schickt Kevin uns an den Pazifik.“  
Sam hielt den Atem an, öffnete erst die Augen, als er Luft holen musste, und wünschte er hätte beides unterlassen. Das Licht stach in sein Gehirn. Das Zimmer, Dean verschwammen um ihn und seine Lungen schmerzten.  
„Was soll das bringen?“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Sam wurde schwindelig, als er die Bewegung beobachtete. „Was meinst du?“  
„Die Dämonen.“ Sam stemmte sich mühsam hoch, bekämpfte die Übelkeit, griff nach dem Glas.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass die Sache mit dem Tor funktioniert. Und selbst wenn.“ Er nahm einen Schluck, würgte, atmete. „Selbst wenn“, fuhr er fort, „dann gelingt es uns allerhöchstens, einen Bruchteil wegzusperren. Was ist mit anderen Göttern, anderen Religionen, anderen Teufeln und Monstern. Mit denen, die sich nicht der christlichen Mythologie unterwerfen.“ Er trank das Glas aus und verzog den Mund, hielt die Augen geschlossen. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass es jemals endet.“  
„Du hast einen Kater“, sagte Dean. Er klang ungehalten. Sam hörte Schritte, die den Raum durchquerten. „Geh duschen, ich besorge Kaffee. Keine Widerrede.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, dachte Sam bitter, als die Tür zuklappte. Das war Deans Spezialität, den nervigen kleinen Bruder abzuwürgen. Solange, bis Sam wieder reumütig nach seiner Pfeife tanzte.  
Er hustete, rieb sich das Gesicht, bemerkte verwundert den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht, dankbar, dass seine Augen sich an das Grau gewöhnt hatten, dass alle gerade noch scharfen Ecken und Kanten sanft und rund erschienen, die brennende Helligkeit an Intensität verloren hatte.  
Und er dachte an Benny, konnte nicht vermeiden, dessen Worte in seinem Kopf zu wiederholen. Dabei war dies krank, abartig, falsch. Nur an den Vampir zu denken war ein Fehler, sich an das Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden zu erinnern, die vibriert hatten, als der zu saugen begann, die sich angefühlt hatten, als öffneten sie sich in einem lustvollen Seufzen, glich einer Sünde, nein, einem Verbrechen.  
Sam ließ die Stirn gegen die Kacheln sinken, während das Wasser seinen Rücken herablief. ‚Lustvoll‘, er wollte das nicht denken, sollte, durfte nicht, hasste es. Und doch, das war das Wort, das er nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, das Gefühl, das sich in ihm festgesetzt hatte, das er in jeder Zelle seines Körpers zu spüren glaubte.  
Wie traurig, dass alle Klischees über Vampire und über deren Biss das gefürchtete Korn Wahrheit enthielten. Auch wenn es bei ihm gedauert hatte, es zu begreifen, auch wenn er verstockt genug war, um erst durch den zweiten Biss zu begreifen, dass es sich um eine Abhängigkeit handelte, um eine Abwärtsspirale anderer Art.  
Fast schien es ihm komisch. Allein sich vorzustellen, was John dächte. Was Dean sagen würde. Der es nie erfahren dürfte, der ihn noch mehr verabscheuen würde, hörte er davon, wie schwach Sam wirklich war, als wie verlogen sich all seine Bemühungen im Nachhinein herausstellten.  
Nein, das wäre der Tropfen, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brächte. Hatte Dean sich doch zuvor schon von ihm losgesagt, hatte immer wieder gezweifelt. Und Sam war es einfach müde, nur noch müde, Dean immer wieder zu enttäuschen, darauf zu warten, dass Dean genug von ihm hatte, den Moment zu fürchten und gleichermaßen zu ersehnen. 

Das Wasser wurde kalt. Sam fühlte es nicht, rührte sich erst, als er die Tür hörte.  
Er trocknete sich ab. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als bestünde sein gesamter Körper aus einem einzigen gezerrten Muskel. Dazu kam die Erschöpfung. Die wenigen Schritte aus dem Bad ermüdeten ihn. Er spürte Deans Blick auf sich, als er den Kaffee herunterstürzte, den Bagel ablehnte.  
„Ich sag es noch einmal, weil du gestern wahrscheinlich zu blau warst, um es zu registrieren: so eine Show ziehst du nicht noch einmal ab. Ich habe keine Lust, mir Sorgen zu machen, weil du es in den Kopf kriegst, abzusacken.“  
Dean räusperte sich, fuhr lauter fort. „Wenn du einen Schluck brauchst, eine Frau, irgendwas, dann gib mir Bescheid. Es gibt keinen, der das besser versteht als ich.“ Er räusperte sich wieder und Sam nickte, ohne zu antworten, ohne wirklich zuzuhören.  
„Also gut.“ Dean knüllte den leeren Becher zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. „Dann auf ein Neues.“  
*

Der Unterschied zu der Zeit, die hinter ihm lag, bestand darin, dass er nun wusste, was ihm fehlte, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Dass sein Körper gegen die aufgezwungene Wartezeit protestierte. Und sein Körper, das Sehnen in ihm, war stärker als jeder Widerstand, den sein zerrütteter Verstand noch aufbringen konnte. Fast sehnte er sich nach den Zeiten zurück, in denen Luzifer ihn gequält hatte. Damals war ihm nicht wirklich klar gewesen, was die Halluzination von ihm wollte und erwartete. Den Segen der Unwissenheit besaß er nun nicht mehr. Mit qualvoller Klarheit war ihm bewusst, was sein Körper verlangte.  
Anders als während der Sucht nach Dämonenblut, die ihn wahnsinnig vor Schmerz, gefoltert von finsteren Visionen, letztendlich hilf- und ratlos zurückgelassen hatte, stand nun die Lösung ununterbrochen vor ihm. Eine Lösung, die wundersamer Weise keine verbrecherische Handlung von ihm erforderte, keine Sünde, keinen Fehltritt. Sondern die ihn beinahe schuldlos dulden ließ.  
Er hatte sie nicht in der Hand, es war nicht seine Entscheidung. Alles war so viel einfacher geworden. Sein einziges Vergehen lag darin, den Fehler vor Dean geheim zu halten. Und wie er es auch drehte und wendete, ein Vergehen war dies keineswegs.  
Nein, im Gegenteil, er schützte Dean.  
Und war es nicht das, worum es ging? Auf jeden Fall war es mehr als das, was Dean für ihn getan hatte, als er Benny vor ihm geheim gehalten, sich die Informationen über das Fegefeuer nur langsam hatte aus der Nase ziehen lassen.  
Auch wenn Sam langsam eine Ahnung erhielt, warum Dean sich verschlossen gezeigt hatte.  
Vielleicht schuldete er Benny sein Leben, fühlte sich verpflichtet, auf eine Weise gebunden, die Sam nicht begriff. Oder auch zu gut begriff. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens und so sehr er vorgab, sich geändert zu haben, blieb Dean doch Dean. Und der wusste, dass ein Vampir, ein Dämon, eines der übernatürlichen Wesen, mit denen sie zu tun bekamen, niemals jemanden darstellte, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie recht Dean von Anfang an und auch Sam gegenüber mit seinen Vorbehalten gehabt hatte, sollte er allerdings nicht erfahren. Schlimm genug, wenn einer von ihnen, wenn Sam von ihrem Weg abgelenkt wurde. Dabei drückte abgelenkt nicht einmal annähernd die ständige Besessenheit aus, die Sam füllte. Die ihm kaum Raum ließ für andere Gedanken oder Gefühle, schon gar nicht für den Plan, der Dean so wichtig schien, und den Sam längst nicht mehr begriff.  
Nicht, wenn sein Blut in den Adern brannte. Wenn die Wunde an seinem Hals sich anfühlte, als ätzte sie sich tiefer in den Körper. Wenn seine Haut kribbelte und es nur Benny war, dessen Berührung sie verlangte.  
Gleichzeitig und so intensiv wie diese Sehnsucht in ihm loderte, so kraftlos fühlte er sich. Jeder Schritt war zu viel, jede Bewegung, jedes Wort eine Anstrengung.  
So wenig, wie es ihm gelang, einen Sinn hinter seinen Bemühungen zu sehen, so unmöglich wurde es ihm auch, mehr zu tun, als Dean von ihm zu erwarten schien.  
Kaum wandte der seinen Blick ab, sackte Sam in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Auf Fragen hörte er nicht, verstand sie erst bei Wiederholung, antwortete mit gemurmelten Ausreden. Mehr als einmal fuhr er hoch, als Dean seine brennende Stirn berührte, jedes Mal überrascht, wenn der innehielt und von Untertemperatur sprach. Nach jedem neuen Versuch ratloser und beunruhigter.  
Ein Teil Sams registrierte das Verhalten des Bruders, doch blieb dieser Teil begraben hinter dem Verlangen, das von Stunde zu Stunde unerträglicher wurde.  
Dean zwang ihn, zu trinken und ein paar Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Und auch wenn Sam erkannte, dass seine ausgetrockneten Lippen und sein gepeinigter Körper sich nach Flüssigkeit und Nahrung verzehrten, brachte er es nicht über sich, von selbst auf dessen Signale zu achten.  
Es gab nur ein Signal, auf das er reagierte und es wurde stärker.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit, lauschte auf Deans Atemzüge, bis diese tief und gleichmäßig wurden. Erst dann stahl er sich aus dem Raum, stand einen Augenblick später auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Motel. Seine Knie zitterten, der kurze Weg fast zu viel für ihn, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Doch noch bevor er niedersinken konnte, packten ihn starke Arme und zogen ihn fort. Nicht weit und doch weit genug. Sam roch Wald, Erde, Bäume und Benny, der keine Zeit verlor, als er ihn an sich presste, leise in seinen Hals hinein lachte, bevor kalte Finger den frischen Verband entfernten.  
Es war leichter, leichter noch als zuvor, sich in der Umarmung zu verlieren und in dem Biss zu versinken. Der Schwindel war stärker dieses Mal, doch nicht unangenehm. Er entledigte Sam der Bänder, die ihn an die Erde und deren Naturgesetze fesselten. Er schwebte im Raum, doch nicht mehr ziellos. Mit jedem Schluck, den Benny nahm, bewegte er sich auf eine neue und zugleich alte Ekstase zu. Sein Schwanz schwoll an, wurde hart und schmerzte und Benny lachte um die Wunde herum, aus der er langsam und gleichmäßig trank. Sams Körper lag kraftlos gegen den des Vampirs, sein Penis das einzig Lebendige an ihm. Bis Bennys Hand sich tiefer stahl und die Ausbuchtung der Jeans rieb. Ein einziger Druck genügte und Sam kam mit einem gurgelnden Laut. Zu erschöpft, zu gefangen in der Lust und dem Schmerz, um sich zu genieren.  
Benny lachte immer noch stumm, als er seine Lippen von Sams Hals entfernte. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit", flüsterte er gegen Sams Ohr. "Bei den meisten geht das schneller. Aber du bist eben etwas Besonderes." Ein Anflug von Bewunderung schwang in den Worten mit, die Sam Mühe hatte zu begreifen.  
Sein Gesicht lag an Bennys Brust. Seine Beine hingen kraftlos herab.  
"Warum?", wisperte er heiser. Seine Kehle war trocken, seine Zunge ausgedörrt und doch konnte er nicht schweigen. "Warum ist es jedes Mal anders?"  
"Ah." Benny schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Noch präsent genug, um Fragen zu stellen? Interessant." Wieder lachte er leise und seine Lippen näherten sich Sams Ohr. Sein Atem glitt über die feine Haut.  
"Dein Körper braucht Zeit. Er gewöhnt sich langsam daran, mir zu dienen. Das geschieht, wenn ein Vampir sein Opfer überleben lässt. Wenn er die Willensstärke dafür besitzt."  
Benny rieb sein Gesicht in Sams Haar. "Du liebst es, so ist es doch."  
Sam stöhnte hilflos, als Benny weitersprach, Genugtuung mit jedem Wort verströmte. "Ist es nicht viel einfacher, wenn die Bestimmung klar vor Augen steht? Wenn du weißt, wenn es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass du existiert, um mich zu nähren, um ein Wesen, größer und mächtiger als du es bist, zu erfreuen?"  
Er öffnete Sams Jeans und eine kalte Hand glitt zwischen dessen Beine, umfasste zielsicher den Penis, der sich erneut und zu Sams Schrecken aufrichtete."  
"Ein kleiner Nebeneffekt", wisperte Benny. "Wird mit der Zeit stärker, bis er dich verzehrt. Bis du nichts mehr bist als eine Quelle köstlichen Blutes und unersättlicher Lust. Und du wirst es nicht einmal bereuen.“  
"Was ... was hast du vor?", stieß Sam hervor, lediglich ein langgezogener, unverständlicher Laut in seinen Ohren, doch Benny verstand ihn dennoch. Dessen Finger wanderten über Sams Wange, über seinen Hals, verschmierten heißes Blut auf eisiger Haut.  
"Nichts", wisperte er säuselnd. "Nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte, mein Schöner." Er kicherte leise. "Lass dich einfach fallen, gib dich den Gefühlen hin. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, genau das verlernt zu haben, aber ich werde dich eines anderen belehren. Das ist etwas, was uns Vampiren in die Wiege, besser gesagt, in den ersten Biss gelegt wurde."  
"Was?", wiederholte Sam stumm, doch Benny beantwortete seine Frage, indem er ihn urplötzlich losließ. Sam sog erschrocken den Atem ein. Trotz seiner Taubheit, der verspäteten Reaktionen, registrierte er, dass der Boden auf ihn zukam, dass sich der Sturz jedoch gleichzeitig dahinzog wie in Zeitlupe. Bis er Bennys Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Der Vampir stieß ihn heftig von sich und Sam kam mit einem krachenden Laut auf der Erde auf. Vergeblich suchten seine Hände nach Halt, schürften sich schmerzhaft auf, als er auf den Handflächen vorwärts rutschte, immer noch getrieben von Bennys Stoß. Steine drangen in seine Haut, in seine Knie, die unter ihm nachgaben. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden ausgestreckt zum Stillstand kam, ergriff Benny ihn um die Hüfte und zerrte ihn wieder hoch, bis sich sein Unterleib in Bennys festem Griff befand, während seine Oberkörper sich nicht aufzurichten vermochte, lediglich seine Ellbogen über die Erde schleiften. Bennys Griff lockerte sich für eine Sekunde, doch nur, um Sam spüren zu lassen, dass der Vampir seine Jeans öffnete und abstreifte.  
"Nein", wollte er hervorbringen, wollte sich wehren, doch das Grauen in seinem Kopf erreichte seine Glieder nicht, erlaubte ihm kein Wort zu stammeln, keinen Protest zu äußern. Nicht, dass Benny sich daran gestört hätte. Das wachsende Entsetzen in Sam warf ein schärferes Licht als zuvor noch auf den Charakter des Mannes. Ebenso wie auf seine eigene Schwäche, die Unfähigkeit, sich zu rühren. Schlimmer noch, die aggressive Handlung des Vampirs, die hilflose Position, in der er sich befand, löste eine neue Emotion aus, einen bislang unbekannten Hunger, der ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte, das sich in Bennys Körper fortsetzte. Der presste sich nun gegen seinen. Benny war es gelungen, die eigene Jeans abzustreifen, denn fraglos fühlte Sam die nackte, kühle Haut des Untoten gegen seine. Er ächzte, gleichermaßen gefangen in Schrecken und in steigendem, pulsierenden Verlangen. Sein Schwanz war erneut hart und die Öffnung, gegen die Benny nun seinen harten Penis rieb, sehnte sich danach, diesen in sich zu spüren. Sam beobachtete aus der Ferne, gleichermaßen innerhalb und außerhalb seines Körpers, wie er die letzte verbliebene Kraft dazu benutzte, sich Benny entgegen zu bewegen, seine Beine weiter zu spreizen. Er hörte den unmenschlichen Laut, der ihm entkam, als Benny sich ohne Vorbereitung vorwärts presste, mit einem einzigen, starken Stoß, seinen Schaft in Sam begrub.  
Er hielt Sam an den Hüften umklammert, während er sich wieder entzog, doch nur um mit einer Serie immer schneller werdender Stöße zu beginnen.  
Es schmerzte, doch als Benny wieder und wieder über Sams Prostata glitt, schrie er auf. Benny lachte und senkte seine Zähne erneut in Sams Nacken, biss zu, während er fester, härter eindrang und schließlich mit einem Stöhnen kam. Sam fühlte den kalten Samen, der ihn füllte, spürte seine eigene, heiße Flüssigkeit, die aus ihm spritzte, jede Wärme, jedes Leben aus ihm entweichen ließ.  
Benny trank erneut, bewegte sich gleichzeitig langsam in Sams Inneren, stimulierte das empfindliche Gewebe, bis Sam glaubte zu spüren, dass sein Inneres, wie sein Äußeres aus entzündeter, roter Oberfläche bestand. Dass die einzige Linderung für den Schmerz nur in der Kälte des Vampirs ruhte.  
Benny entzog ihm seine Zähne, leckte über die Wunde, saugte nur mit den Lippen, bevor die zu Sams Ohrläppchen wanderten. Er biss hinein, bis Sam wimmerte und lachte gegen die Haut.  
"Was Dean wohl sagen würde", flüsterte er. "Wenn er dich sehen könnte, wie du dich zur Vampir-Hure machst. Wie du dich nach meinem Biss verzehrst, nach meinem Schwanz. Wie du nicht genug bekommen kannst."  
"Nie", dachte Sam verzweifelt. "Nie darf er das erfahren."  
"Keine Sorge." Benny bewegte seinen Schwanz, der erneut gegen Sams Prostata glitt, ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte und die grausame Erkenntnis, dass sein eigener Penis zuckte.  
"Ich habe kein Interesse, Dean irgendetwas zu verraten", sagte Benny. "Weniger noch, dich zu töten oder gar dich zu verwandeln. Du bist ein viel zu exquisites, menschliches Wesen. So unglücklich, so verzweifelt, so hungrig danach, die Kontrolle abzugeben, dich selbst aufzugeben. Dich zu ficken ist fast ebenso gut wie dein verfluchtes Blut zu trinken." Er lachte wieder. "Ich wette, wenn der Gelbäugige das gewusst hätte, wären seine Pläne in eine andere Richtung gegangen. Er hätte dich und deinesgleichen meistbietend versteigert, sich ein Vermögen verdient, indem er diese Köstlichkeit verkauft hätte." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Aber nicht jeder besitzt meine Prioritäten. Oder auch nur gesunden Menschenverstand, Vampirverstand." Er leckte über Sams Hals. "Und jetzt bist du mein Leckerbissen, gehörst mir allein.“  
Lachend presste Benny sich erneut vorwärts, während seine klammen Finger gleichzeitig Sams Schwanz von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze massierten.  
Sam kam erneut, angewidert von sich selbst. Er fiel in sich zusammen, die letzte Erinnerung blieb die an Benny, über dessen kalte Finger der letzte, klägliche Samenerguss rann. Dann verlor er endlich und dankbar das Bewusstsein.  
*

"Sam!"  
Er hörte seinen Namen, vermochte dennoch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. "Sam." Die Stimme klang drängend, doch sie gehörte nicht Dean und so sank er in die Dunkelheit zurück.  
"Weiß Dean, wo du steckst?"  
Sam blinzelte. Seine Lippen waren ausgetrocknet, seine Lunge schmerzte mit jedem zitternden Atemzug. Das Grau um ihn war dunkel genug, um ihm zu erlauben seine brennenden Augen zu öffnen. Diese begannen sofort zu tränen, als die Kälte die bislang unter Lidern geschützte Oberfläche traf.  
Es war die Zeit vor der Morgendämmerung und Sam spürte harten Asphalt. Er lehnte gegen eine Mauer, die Beine von sich gestreckt, Schultern und Oberkörper nach vorne gesunken. Das Haar fiel über sein Gesicht und er beobachtete einen Moment lang seine Beine, die sich ebenso wenig regen wollten, wie der Rest seines Körpers.  
"Was machst du?", fragte Castiel. Sam erkannte die sorgfältig geputzten Schuhe, die gebügelte Hose und schließlich auch die Stimme des Engels.  
Castiel räusperte sich, offensichtlich mit den Fragen am Ende.  
"Am besten hole ich Dean", sagte er und für einen Augenblick glaubte Sam einen Anflug von Besorgnis aus den Worten herauszuhören, ungewohnt genug, dass es ihm gelang, seinen Kopf zur Seite rollen zu lassen und zu Castiel hoch zu blinzeln."  
"Nein", mühte er sich, doch es klang eher wie ein Krächzen.  
Castiel wirkte unschlüssig und nun tatsächlich besorgt. Er räusperte sich ein zweites Mal, eine der Angewohnheiten, die er mit Sicherheit von Dean übernommen hatte.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist." Er wedelte unsicher mit der Hand. "Für was auch immer du hier machst."  
"Nicht Dean", stieß Sam hervor, als ihn die Erinnerung mit Macht überrollte, die Luft aus seinen Lungen stahl. Auf einmal glaubte er zu ersticken, rang nach Atem. Das musste Panik sein, eine Panikattacke. Unmöglich, unvorstellbar, dass Dean es erfuhr, von Benny erfuhr.  
Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er sich hochgehoben. Sein Kopf lag auf Castiels Schulter und der hielt ihn aufrecht.  
"Jetzt atmen", kommandierte der Engel und Sam holte gehorsam Luft. Der Schwindel verschwand und seine Atemzüge beruhigten sich. Dennoch hing er immer noch kraftlos in Castiels Armen.  
Er schloss die Augen, erlaubte es sich, in die Illusion der Sicherheit hineinzufallen, die Castiel ihm einst vermittelt hatte. Um ihn herum rauschten Flügel und er wünschte sich, er könnte sterben.  
"Was hast du nur getan?", fragte Castiel, Verwirrung offenkundig in seiner Stimme. "Weißt du nicht, dass Dean sich um dich sorgt?"  
Sam antwortete nicht. Die Flügel um ihn verblassten, der Kokon, der nie existiert hatte, verschwand, ließ ihn mit Jimmy zurück, einem Menschen, der einem Engel als Hülle diente, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
"Dean darf es nicht wissen", flüsterte Sam.  
"Was darf er nicht wissen?", fragte Castiel zurück. "Ist es für euch nicht schwer genug, auch ohne Geheimnisse?"  
Sam antwortete nicht. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um den Laut zu unterdrücken, der ihm entkommen wollte und den zurückzuhalten weniger schmerzte, als ihm zu erlauben, seinen Schmerz und seine Qual freizusetzen.  
Die Wunde an seinem Hals pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzens. Er fühlte es gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen, leichte, unregelmäßige Schläge, die manchmal flatterten, manchmal aussetzten, ihn die Zerbrechlichkeit seiner Existenz bewusst werden ließen.  
"Luzifer", sagte er und fühlte, wie Castiel erstarrte. "Er wird mich zurückholen, in den Käfig, wenn ich sterbe." Nie zuvor hatte er sich erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Sich zu fragen, was mit seiner Seele geschähe, wenn sein Leben beendet werde.  
"Ich ... ich weiß es nicht." Castiels Stimme klang rau. "Das kann niemand wissen."  
Sam atmete, bemerkte, dass es ihm schmerzfrei gelang, bemerkte, dass seine Füße Halt auf dem Boden fanden. Er stützte sich auf Castiel, doch konnte er nun frei stehen, den Blick des Engels innerhalb des Vakuums, in dem sie sich befanden, suchen.  
In dessen blauen Augen stand etwas, was ihm fremd gewesen war, stand Angst und Sam blinzelte. Als er wieder aufsah, beobachtete ihn Castiel, doch die Angst war verschwunden, eingebildet.  
"Ist in Ordnung", sagte Sam und versuchte zu lächeln. "Keiner kann es wissen, wie du sagst."  
Castiel leckte sich über die Oberlippe. "Sam ... ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Wieso ... wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
Sam stieß sich von dem anderen ab, schwankte kurz, blieb dann stehen, schwebte in der Leere. "Ich hab wohl zu viel Zeit", meinte er, "da fängt man an, unnötig zu grübeln."  
Castiel legte den Kopf schief. "Das ist es nicht", sagte er langsam. "Was ist es, wovon du nicht willst, dass Dean es erfährt?"  
Sams Blick sackte herab, blieb an Castiels Adamsapfel hängen. Er beobachtete, wie der sich bewegte, auf und ab wanderte, hypnotisch.  
"Ich bring dich zu ihm", sagte Castiel schließlich und Sam erwachte erschrocken, sah hoch.  
Castiel hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ich sage ihm nichts, weil ich gar nicht wüsste, was ich ihm sagen sollte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles, was ich habe, ist ein Gefühl. Ich spüre eine dämonische Präsenz. Doch die kann sich in deinem Unterbewusstsein befinden. Die kann mit deiner letzten Jagd zusammenhängen oder mit Recherchen. Es kann dein Blut sein oder ..."  
Castiel stockte und Sam schloss die Augen. "Es ist mein Blut", sagte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.  
Castiel schwieg einen Augenblick. "Das gehört zu dir", sagte er schließlich. Nichts und niemand wird das je abwaschen können. Und ... du wusstest, es zu nutzen, standest immer auf der richtigen Seite."  
Sam presste die Lippen zusammen. ‚Das glaubte ich wenigstens‘, dachte er. Doch jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich in die falsche Richtung bewegte. Nein, dass er bereits viel zu weit gegangen war, sich zu weit weg von dem befand, was sich als richtige Seite bezeichnen ließ. Selbst wenn die Grenzen längst verschwommen waren.  
„Sam.“ Castiels Stimme klang weich und als Sam ihn ansah, glänzten seine Augen dunkel. „Gib dich nicht auf.“ Castiel sprach so leise, dass die Worte Sam wie ein Hauch erschienen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Irritation ab, die dieser ihm fremde Castiel in ihm hervorrief.  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen“, fügte Castiel hinzu und bevor Sam begreifen oder gar reagieren konnte, umfing der ihn. Doch nicht nur Castiels Arme fühlte Sam, sondern den betäubenden Wirbel, den er bereits kannte. Er schloss die Augen, hielt die Luft an, schwankte und fiel.  
Er schwankte, als der Rausch endete. Das unangenehme Gefühl durch Raum und Zeit zu schweben kam zu einem abrupten Ende, als er sich von Castiel gehalten in dem bereits bekannten Motelzimmer wiederfand. 

Dean fuhr hoch, tastete nach seiner Waffe, ließ sich nach einem Blick auf Cas und Sam wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
„Cas – es ist mitten in der Nacht“, stöhnte er, stutzte und schlug die Augen wieder auf, bevor er sich auf die Ellbogen aufstützte. „Was treibst du mit Sam?“. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Gar nichts“, stieß Sam rasch hervor und wandte sich ab, stolperte auf das zweite Bett zu. „Ich war laufen.“  
„Sam?“ Dean saß nun aufrecht. Sam musste sich nicht umdrehen, um es zu sehen. „Du siehst aus wie der Tod und willst mir erzählen, dass du joggen gehst?“  
Die Matratze knarzte, als Dean aufstand. „Ich korrigiere mich: du siehst schlimmer aus, als der Tod. Der bricht nicht über seinem Bett zusammen.“  
Sam keuchte, als er registrierte, dass er auf seine Matratze gesunken war, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.  
„Was ist los?“ Das Bett bewegte sich unter Sam, als Dean neben ihm Platz nahm.  
Sam schloss die Augen, als er die Wärme des Bruders fühlte. Hatte er wirklich vergessen, wie vertraut, wie tröstlich sich die Nähe des Bruders anfühlte? Er atmete ein, spürte den Geruch Deans als die Mischung aus Bier und Schweiß, aus Leder und Schießpulver, die er mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, solange er denken konnte.  
"Sam ist in Schwierigkeiten." Castiels Stimme blieb ausdruckslos, neutral und Sam kniff die Lider zusammen. Wie hatte er auch glauben können, dass Castiel ihm auch nur eine Sekunde lang Gehör schenkte. Nicht, wenn er Dean gegenüberstand, dem Inbegriff des aufrechten Helden.  
"Das sehe ich auch", blaffte Dean zurück und Sam bemühte sich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, wünschte sich die Bewusstlosigkeit herbei, die nicht kommen wollte. Nur nicht nachdenken, Fragen beantworten, Deans bohrendem Blick standhalten. Warum konnte der nicht still sein, einfach bei ihm bleiben, einfach da sein?  
"Also, was hast du zu erzählen?" Deans Stimme war streng, doch nicht an Sam gerichtet.  
"Ich weiß nichts", antwortete stattdessen Castiel. "Er spricht nicht. Solltest du nicht merken, wenn er verschwindet?"  
"Ich bin kein Kindermädchen", wehrte sich Dean. "Und ich vertraue Sam. Das muss ich."  
"Wie auch immer", fuhr Castiel fort, "ich muss dir doch nicht sagen, dass ihr beide nur im Doppelpack funktioniert. Dass es immer böse ausgeht, wenn einer von euch sich selbstständig macht. Es hat mich eine Weile gekostet, das zu erkennen."  
"Wie schön, dass du über uns Bescheid weißt."  
Dean hörte sich verärgert an und Sams Magen verkrampfte sich zusehends. Sicher, je ruppiger Dean sich verhielt, desto treuer folgten ihm Castiel und andere. Doch in Sams Innerem hatte sich die Überzeugung bewahrt, dass jeder, auch jedes übernatürliche Wesen eine Grenze aufwies, ein Ende des Geduldfadens. Und er könnte wetten, dass Castiels schon mehrfach überdehnt worden war. Sollte Sam gehen, sollte Benny ihm ein Ende bereiten, dann war Dean auf sich gestellt, dann brauchte er Castiel.  
Sam stöhnte, hustete, schlug die Augen auf. Dean sah auf ihn hinunter, die Augen zusammengekniffen. "Nun spuck's schon aus", drängte er.  
"Ich - brauch nur einen Tag Ruhe", krächzte Sam. "Es wird wohl ein Virus sein."  
Dean verzog den Mund. "Mach keinen Scheiß. Das letzte Mal, dass wir uns von einer Grippe haben umwerfen lassen, dürfte in der Vorschule gewesen sein."  
"Schon", murmelte Sam. "Aber die hier ist übel. Besser du hältst Abstand."  
Dean schnaubte, stand dennoch sichtlich widerwillig auf. "Ich glaub es einfach nicht", räsonierte er. "Du willst mir weismachen, dass du deine Grippe durch einen nächtlichen Lauf kurieren wolltest und es dir nicht gelang? Diese Frau hat dir wohl jeden Biss geraubt."  
Um Sams Mundwinkel zuckte es. "Wenn du meinst, dass ich nicht mehr gewohnt bin, auf der Straße zu leben und von morgens bis abends auf der Flucht vor Höllenwesen zu sein, dann hast du Recht. Und ja, ich habe schon mehr als eine Erkältung durch Sport und Aspirin kuriert." Seine Stimme verlor an Kraft.  
"Schon gut, ich verstehe." Das Bett bewegte sich erneut, als Dean sich darauf abstützte. "Ich besorg dir dein Aspirin und dafür kommst du hoch. Was ist mit dir, Cas?"  
Der behielt seinen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe einiges zu erledigen", antwortete er schließlich. "Ihr kommt zurecht."  
Die Tür klappte auf und schloss sich gleich darauf. Sam schloss die Augen, begrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, atmete aus. Doch bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte er den Hauch unsichtbarer Flügel. Und als er aufblickte, beugte sich Castiel über ihn, studierte prüfend sein Gesicht, streckte sogar seine Hand aus, ließ sie jedoch vor Sams Augen wieder sinken.  
"Was?", fragte er, die Worte durch das Kissen gedämpft. Castiel legte den Kopf schief. "Du würdest es Dean sagen, nicht wahr?"  
Nur kurz runzelte Sam die Stirn. "Natürlich würde ich das", antwortete er heiser. "Was denkst du denn?"  
"Gut." Castiel nickte, doch der Argwohn blieb in seinen blauen Augen erhalten, nistete sich in Sams Gedanken ein, blieb auch, als der Engel bereits verschwunden war.  
Er hatte keine Wahl, ein Ausweg existierte nicht. Über kurz oder lang würde Dean ihn durchschauen, als bestünde er aus Glas.  
Mühsam hievte Sam die Beine aus dem Bett, erhob sich langsam, wartete, bis der Schwindel nachließ. Zucker, er brauchte Zucker und Flüssigkeit, kam ihm verschwommen in den Sinn. Doch gleichzeitig wehrten sich Körper und Verstand gegen die Möglichkeit, seine Situation unnötig zu verlängern. Wenn Benny mit einer Sache Recht hatte, dann damit, dass Sam wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Opfer der Sucht zu sein. Wie schwer es war, sich zu kontrollieren, wie leicht, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, so stark und einleuchtend auch die Argumente waren, die dafür sprachen, sie aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Es reichte aus, dass Benny einen Schluck zu viel nahm, und Sams Probleme hätten ein Ende. Sogar die Sorge, dass Benny über Dean herfiele, ihn für seine Zwecke missbrauchte, wäre gegenstandslos, sobald der von Sams Todesursache erführe. Und dass er es erfuhr, dafür würde Sam sorgen.  
Er erhob sich, tastete an der Wand entlang, bis er den Schreibtisch mit der kleinen Schublade fand. Der Stift fiel ihm zweimal aus den Händen. Seine Finger ließen sich nur schwer zu den Bewegungen überreden und seine Schrift war bestenfalls unleserlich. Doch als er die Bibel zuklappte, atmete er aus. Es aufzuschreiben, Bennys Namen zu schreiben, war eine Erleichterung gewesen, die er nicht erwartet hatte.  
So lächelte Sam, als er seine Jacke nahm und den Raum verließ. 

Dean würde ihn nicht finden, nicht jetzt. Der Wagen, den er kurzschloss, glich dem Impala genug, dass Dean auf ihn als letzten käme. Und nicht weit von dem Motel entfernt, wechselte Sam ihn bereits.  
Er nickte ein, als die Landstraße sich hinzog, konnte gerade noch bremsen, bevor ein Baum ihn aufhielt. Es gelang ihm, den Wagen aus dem Graben zu bugsieren und er stellte ihn vor einem Plucky Pennywhistle ab. Lächerlich, komisch im Grunde, dass ihm das Bild des gigantischen Werbe-Clowns immer noch Schauer über den Rücken jagte, dass dessen Anblick ihm größere Furcht einflößte als jeder Gedanke an Vampire, Dämonen, Götter oder Hexen.  
Sam öffnete seine Hände und schloss sie wieder zu Fäusten, als könne die Bewegung sein Blut dazu bringen, schneller zu fließen, ihm den immer wiederkehrenden Schwindel nehmen, das Rauschen in den Ohren, das der kompletten Erschöpfung vorausging.  
Endlich gelang es ihm aufzustehen, das Auto hinter sich zu lassen. Er drehte sich nicht um, als die Wagentür zuklappte, sah nicht auf, ignorierte die Clowns, die aneinandergereiht auf ihn herab grinsten. Er blinzelte, doch die Dunkelheit wollte nicht weichen und da wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich der Abend mit aufsteigender Dämmerung näherte. Die Lücken in seinem Tag, verlorene Stunden wurden zur Gewohnheit und zählten definitiv nicht zu seinen größten Problemen. 

"Clever", sagte Benny in seinem Rücken und Sam blieb nicht stehen. Benny kicherte. "Aber du warst schon immer klug, nicht wahr? Du vergisst es nur, wenn du zu lange mit Dean herumhängst."  
Sam biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Aber, aber", meinte Benny, während er Schritt hielt. Was nicht schwer sein durfte, war Sam doch längst außer Puste, gezwungen, sich an der Wand des Gebäudes abzustützen, bevor er sich weiter tastete. Dennoch kämpfte er sich unbeirrt vorwärts, gerade als habe es einen Sinn, als glaubte er wirklich, Benny entkommen zu können.  
"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit", fuhr der fort, "ich steckte lange genug mit deinem Bruder zusammen, um aus erster Hand zu wissen, wie viel Raum der für sich vereinnahmt. Es ist als konzentriere sich alles und jeder nur auf ihn. Der Rest verschwindet in Bedeutungslosigkeit, nicht wahr?" Er lachte wieder.  
"Aber das hier ist wirklich gut. Er wird nie darauf kommen, dass du deine Flucht ausgerechnet an diesem Ort stoppst. Clowns."  
Nun stoppte Sam doch, hielt sich an dem rauen Gemäuer fest, bevor er sich umdrehte, gegen die Mauer zurücklehnte. "Woher weißt du?"  
Benny schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ich nicht längst davon gesprochen? Dean hat mir alles erzählt, und damit meine ich alles. Nicht zuletzt alles über dich. Wie du dich an ihn gehängt hast, der kleine Bruder, ein ständiger Klotz am Bein. Wie du ihn mit Windpocken angesteckt und dich nicht einmal entschuldigt hast. Euer hilfloses Gefummel unter den Bettdecken."  
"Was?", krächzte Sam und Benny schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ich sag doch: alles, jedes Detail. Hauptsächlich, wie verdammt schuldig Dean sich gefühlt hat. Wie er gemerkt hat, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, von dir ganz zu schweigen. Wie er die Konsequenzen gezogen hat und jedem Rock nachgestiegen ist, jede Flasche bis zum Grund gelehrt hat, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage war, auf deine Blicke zu reagieren."  
"Was für ... ich habe nie", wehrte sich Sam erschöpft. "Das ist ... das war - alle Kinder machen das."  
"Tatsächlich?" Benny stand auf einmal so nahe vor ihm, dass Sam zitterte. "Rede dir das nur ein", flüsterte Benny und legte seine kalte Hand auf Sams Wange. "Du denkst wirklich, dass euer Vater als Entschuldigung herhält? Hat man dir das im Psychologie Grundkurs beigebracht? Dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich."  
Er hielt inne, wich genug zurück, dass Sam sein Grinsen erkannte. Sams Knie gaben nach, doch Benny presste seinen Körper gegen ihn, hielt ihn zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen.  
"Es ist nicht normal", flüsterte er. "Und es ist nicht Deans Schuld. Es ist das, was du bist, wer du bist. Es war nicht einmal Deans Aufgabe, dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Es wäre deine gewesen. Aber du hast versagt, wie in jeder anderen Beziehung auch."  
"Was willst du von mir?", wisperte Sam heiser. Benny presste seine Lippen auf Sams Hals, befreite die schmerzende Narbe von dem Kragen, der sie verdeckte.  
"Was schon", fuhr Benny fort. "Dein Blut. Wenn es nach mir ginge, nähme ich dich mit, überall hin. Ich würde dich in Keller sperren und auf dich achten. Ich würde sorgfältig darauf aufpassen, dass dein Körper fähig ist, dein Blut in einem endlosen Kreislauf und immer wieder neu zu produzieren. Ein sich ständig selbst erneuernder Vorrat. Vielleicht würde ich gelegentlich jemanden kosten lassen, als besonderen Gefallen oder gegen Geld. Vermutlich bräuchte ich ein wenig, um dich mit Eisen, Vitaminen, Mineralstoffen zu versorgen. Und denk weiter - wolltest du nicht immer ein Held sein? Dich zum Wohle der Menschheit opfern? Das wäre deine Gelegenheit. Glaub mir. Denn im Vergleich zu deinem Blut schmeckt das gewöhnlicher Menschen fad und leer."  
Benny leckte über die Wunde, bewegte seine Zunge in Kreisen, seufzte gegen die kaum verheilten Narben. "Du riechst bereits anders. Ich wundere mich, dass meine Brüder und Schwestern nicht schon längst über dich hergefallen sind. Es muss daran liegen, dass sie den Gelbäugigen fast so sehr fürchten wie Luzifer selbst."  
Sam stöhnte. Sein Schwanz schwoll an und sein Becken bewegte sich gegen Bennys Körper, ohne dass er ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte.  
Bennys Finger gruben sich in Sams Hüften, hielten ihn still. Er biss in Sams Ohr, leckte über die neue Wunde. "Geduld", wisperte er. "Dazu kommen wir noch."  
Sam stöhnte lauter, konnte den Laut nicht zurückhalten, das Verlangen seines Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Sein Spalt fühlte sich leer an und er presste seinen Rücken, seinen Po gegen die Wand, wollte nichts mehr, nichts anderes als Bennys Nähe. Dass der von ihm trank, ihn packte, hielt, umdrehte, zu Boden warf und mit kaltem Vampirsamen füllte, bis er kollabierte. Die aufblitzende Vorstellung vermischte sich mit der Erinnerung und als er kam, biss Benny zu.  
Benny entzog seine Zähne der Wunde, doch nur um ein wolfsähnliches Heulen auszustoßen, bevor er Sam an seinen Schultern packte und umdrehte, mit dem Gesicht, mit dem Körper gegen die Wand drängte. Er riss Sams Jeans herunter, schob sein Knie zwischen Sams kraftlose Beine, schob sie mit dem Fuß auseinander. Nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später landeten spitze Zähne erneut in Sams Hals. Er versuchte, seine Arme zu bewegen, sich mit den Händen abzustützen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Benny lehnte mit seinem Gewicht gegen ihn, seine Stärke überwältigte Sam. Die gegen die Mauer gepresste Wange brannte, als Benny in ihn eindrang, Sams schwachen Körper mit seinen Stößen in Bewegung setzte. Gleichzeitig trank der Vampir langsam und stetig. Ein saugendes Geräusch erfüllte Sams Kopf. Er spürte, hörte jeden einzelnen Schluck, fühlte wie Benny ihm das Leben, den Willen aus seinen Adern sog. Sein Verstand entfernte sich von seinem Körper und in der Ferne, weiter Ferne, sah er ein Licht, das aus der Dunkelheit hervorging, die ihn zu umfangen, zu verschlingen drohte. Wenn er es erreichen könnte, wenn Benny seinen Lebensfaden durchschnitt, vielleicht wäre er dann geborgen in dessen Wärme.  
So nah war die Freiheit, so nah ein Ende des Denkens, des Schmerzes, der Zweifel. Benny kam in ihm und Sam blutete. Es kam ihm vor, als blute sein gesamter Körper, als bestünde er aus einer einzigen, pulsierenden Verletzung. Und doch war es nicht genug. Doch wollte er nicht, konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass der Vampir aufhörte, dass der ihn losließ, ihn einem schlimmeren Schicksal überließ als dem Tod.  
Aber Benny lockerte seinen Griff, zog seine Zähne zurück und Sam fiel zu Boden, rollte sich in einem kläglichen Haufen zusammen, lag zu Bennys Füßen, hörte den Vampir leise keuchen.  
"Verdammte Versuchung", murmelte Benny kaum hörbar. "Aber ich kann nicht, darf nicht."  
Sam spürte, wie der Vampir sich zu ihm herabbeugte, grob an der Schulter schüttelte. "Na komm schon, Junge. Du siehst übel aus, komm zu dir."  
Als Benny Sam unter den Armen packte und hochhievte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er kippte vorwärts, würgte, doch bis auf saure Flüssigkeit blieben die Krämpfe fruchtlos. Er merkte, dass Benny seine Jeans hochzog, dass der ihn ohrfeigte, wenn er drauf und dran war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, dass er ihm schließlich eine Flüssigkeit einflößte, die seine Übelkeit verstärkte.  
Benny schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. "So stark wie du aussiehst, bis du kaum. Oder liegt es daran, dass Menschen allgemein überschätzt werden? Ich glaube fast, dein großer Bruder könnte mehr wegstecken."  
Sam zuckte. "Dean", keuchte er und Benny lachte. "Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Deans Blut ist uninteressant, schmeckt wie er sich gibt, arrogant, idealisiert, überbewertet."  
"Dean." Das grausame Bild von Dean, nächtelang im Fegefeuer gefangen und Bennys Gelüsten ausgeliefert, weckte letzte Reserven in Sam. "Rühr ihn nicht an."  
Benny lachte lauter. "Du willst mir drohen, mein Hübscher?" Er hielt Sam nun um die Schultern, mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust gepresst, blutige Lippen an Sams verletztem Ohr. "Keine Sorge", flüsterte er. "Ich habe wahrhaftig kein Interesse an Dean. Tausende von Gelegenheiten hätte ich gehabt, blind vertraut er mir. Und doch existiert da kein Funke, kein Hauch, nicht einmal eine Notwendigkeit, dem, der einmal Michaels Hülle war, eine Lektion zu erteilen."  
Sams Augen fielen zu, während Bennys Zähne über die glatte Haut seines Nackens glitten, Versprechungen, Verheißungen als Spur zurückließen.  
"Sam! Sammy!"  
Sam blendete die Stimme aus. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, Dean durfte nichts davon wissen, nichts von Benny und ihm. Dean sollte ihn nicht wiedersehen oder das, was aus ihm geworden war.  
"Du Mistkerl!" Das war blanker Hass in Deans Stimme und Sam zuckte zusammen. Gleichzeitig ließ Benny ihn los und stieß ein hysterisches Gelächter aus. "Dean, wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen."  
Sam glitt zu Boden, versuchte, sich aufzustützen, rutschte ab. Doch beim zweiten Versuch gelang es und er sah Dean, der auf Benny zustürmte, blanken Hass in seinen Zügen, seine Finger um den Stiel einer Axt gekrallt.  
"Nein, Dean!" Sam kämpfte sich hoch, strauchelte.  
Benny lachte, sein Gesicht war krebsrot, an Lippen und Kinn klebte Blut, die Jeans stand offen. Er war kein Gegner für Dean, egal was er glauben mochte, egal welche Stärke Sams Blut ihm vorgaukelte.  
"Nein!" Sam stolperte vorwärts, als Dean im Laufen die Axt hob. Benny duckte sich, wich zur Seite aus, doch Dean wechselte den Arm, der die Axt führte, als sei es ein Kinderspiel.  
"Nein", schrie Sam heiser und sprang, fasste Deans Arm, hängte sich an ihn, riss sie beide zu Boden.  
"Benny, lauf", krächzte er und sah wie Begreifen im Blick des Vampirs aufblitzte, wie der verspätet die Gefahr erkannte, sich umwandte und floh.  
"Sam, bist du verrückt geworden?" Dean rappelte sich hoch, versuchte, Sam abzuschütteln, doch der klammerte sich immer noch an ihn, ließ nicht los. Benny durfte nichts geschehen. Benny war die einzige Lösung. Der Beschluss, der sich nicht anfühlte, als habe er ihn gefasst, blieb die einzige Konstante in den Wirren seiner Emotionen, zählte mehr als Schmerz und Angst, mehr als Dean. Das wortlose Versprechen, das Benny ihm gegeben hatte, der lockende, langgezogene Tod beinhaltete die einzige Zukunft, die Sam sich ausmalen konnte. Ohne den Vampir, ohne das, was der mit ihm tat, konnte, wollte Sam nicht weiterleben.  
"Sam!" Verspätet erkannte Sam, dass Dean seine Bemühungen aufzustehen, Benny zu folgen, aufgegeben hatte. Stattdessen hatte er seine Arme um Sam geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Er spürte Deans festen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und bevor er seine Augen schloss, bemerkte er die Axt, die ein Stück von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden lag.  
"Sam", flüsterte Dean. "Was hat er - wie konnte er - ich wusste nicht ..."  
Sam legte seine Stirn an Deans Schulter ab, erlaubte der Spannung seinen Armen zu entweichen, tiefer in Deans Umarmung zu sinken. Jetzt, denn Benny war nun sicher.  
"Sam? Sammy?" Deans Stimme wurde lauter. "Wie viel Blut hast du verloren? Werd mir jetzt nicht ohnmächtig."  
Sam lächelte leicht. Seine Gedanken verschwammen, schwebten dahin, lösten sich auf, wurden zu Nichts.  
"Sam", schrie Dean und dann schrie er einen anderen Namen. 

Flügel rauschten durch die Dunkelheit. Stimmen verschmolzen. Finger lagen auf seiner Stirn, schickten Wärme wie einen elektrischen Schlag durch Sams Körper.  
"Die Kraft habe ich nicht", hörte Sam schließlich Castiel sagen.  
"Dann tu das, was in deiner Kraft steht", sagte Dean. "Du hast ihn doch eben auch zurückgeholt."  
"Du verstehst das nicht", antwortete Castiel. "Selbst wenn du glaubst, über Vampire alles zu wissen, so hast du doch bislang nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt."  
"Das glaube ich inzwischen auch", presste Dean fast unverständlich hervor.  
Sam blinzelte, doch die Dunkelheit um ihn war undurchdringlich, die Wärme verebbt, die Kälte in ihm schmerzte. Doch Deans Arme umfingen ihn. Er fühlte sie, ohne sie zu sehen, und Deans Besorgnis stand deutlich im Raum.  
"Vampire töten ihre Opfer", erklärte Castiel. "Und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann nur mit der Absicht, sie zu quälen. Für gewöhnlich bedeuten ihnen Menschen nicht genug, als dass sie sich die Mühe bereiten."  
"Soll heißen?" Dean hielt Sam fester.  
"Soll heißen, dass Sam abhängig ist, dass er alles tun wird, damit er wieder gebissen wird."  
Sam hörte Dean ausatmen. "Wenn es nur das ist. Sam kann mit Abhängigkeit umgehen. Du weißt, dass wir das bereits hinter uns haben."  
„Nicht das“, verneinte Castiel. „Sicher nicht das.“  
Sam bebte. „Benny“, dachte er.  
Dean räusperte sich. „Ich hatte ihn“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Ich hatte Benny. Aber Sam ging dazwischen. Es war, als ob der ihm mehr bedeutete als …“  
„Das dachte Sam von dir ebenso“, fügte Castiel leise hinzu. „Ich beide wisst nicht, wie viel ihr euch gegenseitig bedeutet. Ihr sprecht von Familie und Verpflichtung, doch nie davon, worum es wirklich geht.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Dean war still, starr wie Sam.  
„Liebe“, sagte Castiel.  
Dean schwieg. Sam versuchte erneut, die verklebten Lider zu öffnen, doch sein Körper, seine Nerven gehorchten ihm nicht.  
„Kannst du ihm helfen?“, fragte Dean so leise, dass Sam ihn kaum verstand.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Castiel.  
„Ihn noch einmal so zu sehen, so wie damals, eingesperrt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.“ Deans Stimme klang klein, kläglich und Sams Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
„Wenn du ihn mir mitgibst, werde ich versuchen, die Schmerzen zu lindern“, sagte Castiel schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange es vorhält. Oder ob es überhaupt funktioniert.“  
„In der Zwischenzeit erledige ich Benny.“ Dean knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein Instinkt, der stärker war als seine Erschöpfung, weckte Sam aus der Taubheit. „Nein“, stieß er hervor. „Ich brauche …“  
Castiels Finger auf seiner Stirn, über seinem schwachen Herzen. Sie brachten ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Versuch es", hörte er Dean sagen. "Und Cas ..." Deans Stimme verlor nun den letzten Anflug von Arroganz. Verschwunden war der Schutzwall, den der Bruder gewohnt war, vor sich her zu tragen. Dean klang klein und ängstlich.  
Eine Erinnerung drängte sich Sam auf. Dean, der ihn alleine gelassen hatte, so dass er in die Fänge eines Dämons geriet. Dean, der gerade rechtzeitig zurückkehrte, um zu erkennen, wie knapp Sam entkam. Kein einziges von Johns wütenden Worten, keine Ohrfeige löste den Ausdruck in Deans Augen aus, den der noch Tage später mit sich trug, den Sam erst Jahre später verstand. Die hochgezogenen Schultern und die kleinlauten Antworten, die der ansonsten so selbstsichere Dean eher zögernd gab, konnte Sam dennoch, und obwohl sie nie darüber sprachen, nicht vergessen.  
"Bring ihn mir zurück", sagte Dean und hörte sich an wie der Junge von damals, vor vielen Ewigkeiten.  
Sam blinzelte, versuchte zu sehen, einen Blick nur auf Dean zu erhaschen.  
In diesem Augenblick umfasste ihn der Engel und Sam schauderte. Fühlte der sich doch kühl an im Vergleich zu Deans Nähe, beinahe ebenso eiskalt wie Benny. Eine Welle des Verlangens schwoll in ihm an und auf einmal konnte er nichts mehr denken, sah nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr, außer der Sehnsucht nach dem Vampir und danach, dass der beendete, was er angefangen hatte.  
Plötzlich, unvermittelt verlor er den Boden unter sich, stieg so schnell in die Höhe, dass er glaubte, sein Körper würde zerbersten. Die Dunkelheit bewegte sich um ihn und nun bemerkte Sam, dass es Castiels Flügel waren, die sie beide forttrugen.  
Die Luft stach mit tausenden von Nadeln in Sams Haut und er krallte seine Finger in Castiels Trenchcoat, barg sein Gesicht an dessen Brust, während der ihn scheinbar mühelos immer höher hinauf beförderte.  
*

Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn als Sam erwachte, war die eisige Kälte verschwunden. Die Welt um ihn, Castiels Gesicht, Castiels Erscheinung waren in ein Sepia-farbenes, sanftes Licht getaucht. Die Konturen unscharf, weich und bar jeden Inhaltes.  
Sam sah zu Castiel auf, zu den Flügeln, die sich über sie beide beugten. Sein Kopf lag auf Castiels Schoß, seine Hände verkrampften sich immer noch in dessen Mantel. Langsam, zögernd, ließ er los. Seine Finger schmerzten. Er besaß keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange er sich an Castiel festgehalten hatte. Weniger noch davon, wo sie sich befanden.  
"Dean", krächzte er. Seine Stimme hallte merkwürdig. Castiels Gesicht verschwamm kurz, tauchte dann wieder auf.  
"Dean geht es gut", antwortete Castiel. "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."  
Sam starrte in Castiels Augen, die in einem ungewohnten Goldton schimmerten, ihr bestechendes Blau vergessen.  
"Wo sind wir?"  
Castiel legte den Kopf schief. "In einer Zwischenwelt", antwortete er vage. "Ein Raum, den wir nutzen, um uns vor dem Wahnsinn der Menschen und manchmal dem unserer Brüder und Schwestern zurückzuziehen."  
Ein Luftzug brachte Sam dazu, die lautlose Bewegung der Flügel zu beachten, die sich kaum merklich streckten und wieder einzogen.  
"Deshalb die Flügel", bemerkte Castiel. "Es ist nicht leicht hierher zu gelangen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Menschen hier überhaupt überleben können."  
War das ein Lächeln auf Castiels Gesicht? Sam stutzte. Doch da fuhr der schon fort: "Aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob du es schaffst."  
Sam wandte den Blick ab. "Besser wenn nicht", flüsterte er heiser. "Benny -"  
"Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf", sagte Castiel. "Vampire beherrschen die Kunst der Manipulation. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Du hattest wahrscheinlich Recht mit Dean. Benny wollte ihn von Anfang an in eine Falle locken. Vielleicht, ohne es selbst zu wissen. Es ist seine Natur."  
Bei der sich wiederholenden Erwähnung von Bennys Namen schloss Sam die Augen. Er stöhnte, als die Wunde an seinem Hals schmerzte, seine Haut zu jucken begann und sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Sein Atem ging schneller, er war nahe daran zu hyperventilieren. "Ich brauche-" Er brach ab, rollte sich zur Seite, krümmte den Rücken und zog die Beine an.  
"Ich weiß." Castiels Stimme war sanft, ebenso wie seine kühlen Finger, die Sams Stirn fanden, einen Strom beruhigender Kühle durch seinen Körper sandten.  
"Deshalb versuchen wir es hier. Dein Körper ist zu geschwächt für einen Entzug, deine Seele immer noch zu verwundet. Der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht würden mindestens eines von beidem zerstören." Castiels Hand legte sich auf Sams Wange, sein Daumen streifte Sams Kinn. "Aber nicht hier", flüsterte er. "Ich achte darauf."  
Die Worte suchten ihren Weg in Sams zerrütteten Verstand, in seinen von aufflackernden Schmerzen zuckenden Körper. Sie beruhigten ihn auf merkwürdige und ihm vorerst unverständliche Weise, schenkten ihm Sequenzen eines Friedens, der ihm erlaubte, die Augen zu schließen und in ein traumloses Nichts zu gleiten.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er erwachte, brannten seine Augen von ungeweinten Tränen, steckten stumme Schreie in seiner Kehle, schüttelten ihn, bis Castiel ihn erneut umfing und an sich zog.  
"Wie lange?", fragte er in einem wachen Moment und Castiel sah ihn verständnislos an. "Du weißt doch, dass Zeit hier anders vergeht."  
Sam stöhnte, dachte an Dean, wartete darauf, dass Benny das Gesicht des Bruders verdrängte, mit dem heißen Verlangen ersetzte, das gleichzeitig die größte Qual darstellte. Doch es geschah nicht. Es blieb Dean, den er vor sich sah, der lächelte. "Bald, Sammy", sagte er und Sam fühlte die Tränen, die sich lösten und über seine Wangen rannen.  
"Dean geht es gut", sagte Castiel. "Für ihn wird kaum ein Tag vergangen sein." Einen Augenblick schwieg er. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es funktioniert, oder wie lange es vorhält. Weder die Gesetze der Menschen noch die von Dämonen treffen hier zu."  
"Aber warum sind wir dann hier?" Sam wisperte. "Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach sterben?"  
Castiel schwieg und Sam spürte, wie der Engel seine Hand nahm, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.  
"Du bist Deans Familie, die einzige, die er noch hat. Er wird dich nie aufgeben. Auch nicht, wenn du versuchst, ihn zu zwingen."  
"Aber ich verstehe nicht. Und wieso du?" Sams Krämpfe ließen nach. Der Schmerz war einem konstanten Druck gewichen, der seinen Körper zusammenpresste. Doch die Wellen des Verlangens kamen seltener, weniger stark, sie ließen sich kontrollieren.  
Sam sah in Castiels warme Augen, sah eine Emotion darin verborgen, die ihm neu war, die nicht zu Castiel passte, zu dessen seltsamer Erscheinung, die nirgendwo wirklich hinzugehören schien. Schon gar nicht auf die Erde. Erst recht nicht in die Umarmung eines Menschen, der einst die Hülle Satans gewesen war.  
Sam streckte seine Hand aus. Sein Arm zitterte, als er ihn hob, doch ein verborgener Instinkt zwang ihn, mit seinen Fingerspitzen Castiels Haut zu berühren, seine Augenbraue, seine Wange.  
Castiels Augen schlossen sich bebend und Sam verstand nicht, wollte nicht verstehen.  
"Castiel?", fragte er.  
"Ich sagte dir doch, du bist etwas Besonderes", antwortete Castiel. Er klang traurig. "Ich weiß nicht warum, oder was es zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so lange blind und taub dafür war. Warum ich nur Dean gesehen habe, als meine Aufgabe, als den, der meinen Schutz benötigt. Wo ich doch von Anfang an hätte erkennen müssen, dass du genauso Schutz brauchst. Dass du derjenige bist, der immer an Engel geglaubt hat. Sie geliebt."  
"Aber Dean liebt dich", flüsterte Sam. "Und ich dachte, dass du ihn auch liebst. Du hast mich nie angesehen, deine Worte und Vorschläge immer an ihn gerichtet. Mir nicht vertraut." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Zu Recht.“ Er atmete aus, lauschte auf den eigenen, schwachen, zu raschen Herzschlag. „Und jetzt erfüllst du Deans Bitte."  
Castiel sagte nichts, doch seine kühle Hand strich Sam das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Das Konzept der Liebe ist Engeln nicht wirklich geläufig", antwortete er schließlich. "Es ist anders, fremd, mehr eine Geschichte für uns, die wir erzählen, aber nicht begreifen. Wir funktionieren nicht wie ihr. Die Vorstellungen, Hoffnungen und Träume, die euch leiten, kennen wir nicht."  
"Aber du schon", wisperte Sam. "Du hast dich losgesagt, dem blinden Gehorsam abgeschworen. Für Dean."  
Er öffnete die Augen, sah Castiel erneut an.  
"Vielleicht", gab der Engel zu. "Und es ist wahr, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde. Aber auch für dich."  
"Ja?" Sam lächelte, spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Seine Hand fand Castiels Nacken, seine Finger streiften dunkles Haar. Ob er den Engel zu sich zog, oder der sich herab neigte, war einerlei. Castiel beugte sich über ihn und seine Lippen berührten Sams. Nur ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss, ein scheuer Versuch, der durch den Schmerz, der Sam wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr, verdrängt, ersetzt wurde.  
Sam krümmte sich. Ein Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. Sein Inneres wollte sich nach außen stülpen, den Banden des Körpers entkommen. Seine Adern schmerzten. Es fühlte sich an, als verdicke sich sein Blut in ihnen, als wollte es sie sprengen. Er brauchte Hilfe, brauchte Benny.  
"Zu viel", ächzte er und wand sich in Castiels Armen. Der zog ihn höher, bis Sams Kopf an seiner Brust lag, er keuchend atmete, versuchte, den Brand in sich zu löschen. "Zu viel Blut", flüsterte er. "Verfluchtes Blut. Dämonisch."  
Seine Haut juckte und er kratzte sich blutig, kratzte wild, als könnte er seinen Körper öffnen und das verhasste Blut abfließen lassen.  
"Benny", stöhnte er und wehrte sich gegen Castiels Umarmung. "Lass mich los. Ich brauche ihn. Nicht dich."  
"Nein." Castiel nahm seine Hände, umfasste Sams Finger mit seinen, hielt ihn davon ab, sich weiter zu verletzen. Der Engel war stark genug. Sam konnte sich nicht rühren, schrie auf.  
"Lass mich. Du solltest mich nicht anrühren. Ich bin schmutzig, unrein."  
"Sch." Castiel presste seine Lippen auf Sams Ohr. "Das bist du nicht, das warst du nie. Der Vampir vernebelt deinen Verstand. Gestatte es ihm nicht."  
Sam schluchzte. Ein Felsen, der ihn eingeschlossen hatte, niederdrückte und erstickte, zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Etwas in Castiels Stimme, in Castiels Berührung drang zu ihm durch.  
"Du verzeihst mir?" keuchte er. Seine Finger wurden taub in Castiels hartem Griff, doch das Brennen ließ nach. Sein Blut, sein wilder, unregelmäßiger Herzschlag beruhigte sich.  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", sagte Castiel. Sam atmete aus, doch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, formten seine Lippen ein Lächeln.  
*

Er erwachte mit neuen Schmerzen, doch Castiel hielt ihn auch jetzt. Seine kühlen Finger hinterließen beruhigende Spuren auf Sams Haut, löschten das Feuer in seinem Inneren. Wenn Sam sich aufbäumte, umfing Castiel ihn enger, hinderte ihn daran, sich zu verletzen. Er dämpfte Sams Schreie, hielt seine Arme und Beine, ließ nicht zu, dass der ihn bekämpfte.  
"Benny", rief Sam wieder und wieder, getrieben von dem Verlangen, das, sobald es abgeebbt war, wieder aufflammte. Er riss die Augen auf, die er während des letzten Anfalls geschlossen hatte, tauchte in Castiels Blick.  
"Lass mich zu ihm", flehte er. "Ich brauche ihn."  
Castiel wirkte plötzlich trauriger als Sam ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Schultern sanken nach vorne und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Du hast es fast geschafft, ich bin mir sicher", sagte er und seine kühlen Lippen berührten Sams Stirn. "Sag mir, was hat er getan? Was ist es, das dich zerfleischt, deine Qualen steigert?"  
Sam antwortete nicht. Er zitterte, fror nun in Castiels Umarmung. Zugleich drängte er sich näher an ihn in dem unbewussten, verzweifelten Versuch, die Flammen der Begierde zu löschen.  
"Blut", stieß er hervor. "Zu viel in mir. Zu viel von allem. Und dann... und ..." Er brach ab, schluchzte, spürte heiß die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.  
Castiel presste seine Lippen auf Sams geschlossene Augen, leckte die Tränen auf. "Ich verstehe", sagte er schließlich. "Vampire sind nur Dämonen. Ihre Gelüste so durchschaubar wie die jeder niederen Kreatur."  
"Cas", stöhnte Sam und wand sich, als Castiels Griff sich lockerte. Er rollte zur Seite, versuchte zu entkommen. Nur getrieben von dem Gedanken an Benny, an dessen Berührung, dessen Biss, dessen Schwanz. An den Schmerz, der so anders war als die Qualen, die er nun erlitt. Den er herbeisehnte mit all seiner Kraft, mit allem, was ihm geblieben war, der Castiel und Dean in Vergessenheit, in Bedeutungslosigkeit drängte.  
"Sch", wiederholte Castiel und Sam fand sich hochgezogen, fand Castiels Lippen auf seinen. Fühlte, wie diese über seine Wange, sein Kinn wanderten, sich um die Wunde am Hals schlossen, an der hauchdünnen Hautschicht, die sich dort neu gebildet hatte, sogen. Und dann hob ihn überirdische Kraft in die Höhe, Stärke, welche die von Benny weit übertraf. Seine Kleidung fiel von ihm ab, wenn sie denn je in einer Dimension wie dieser existiert hatte, und Castiel senkte ihn auf seinen Schoß. Sam schrie vor Lust und Wonne auf, als er den kühlen Schwanz an seinem Eingang fühlte, als die Risse dort aufsprangen, während sich Castiel in ihn bohrte. Schmerz, Verlangen und Erfüllung verschmolzen in der Ekstase. Ungewohnt, immer noch fremd und doch das Ziel, das Einzige, was Sams Körper verlangte, erstrebte, sich ersehnte.  
Sams Schrei wurde zu einem wiederkehrenden Stöhnen, lauter, intensiver, durch jeden Stoß, den Castiel ausführte. Fast wie ein Schluckauf entwickelten die Laute ihr Eigenleben, ließen sich nicht bremsen, erst recht nicht ersticken. Sams Kopf fiel in den Nacken. Castiel hielt ihn mit nur noch einer Hand an der Hüfte, still genug, dass Sam weder ausweichen noch Tempo oder Richtung bestimmen konnte.  
Castiels anderer Arm umschlang Sams Schulter und stabilisierte seinen Rücken, hielt ihn zusätzlich bewegungsunfähig, lediglich in der Lage, zu fühlen.  
Und was zuvor, was die vergangenen Tage eine Qual gewesen war, verwandelte sich nun in Leidenschaft, in reine Lust. Vergessen waren der Schmerz, die Gier, vergessen war Benny. Alles, was zählte, war Castiel und was der mit ihm anstellte, wie er ihn höher und höher trieb, seine Gedanken, seine Trauer, seine Verzweiflung auslöschte.  
Castiel drängte ihn näher zu seinem, nein, zu Jimmys Körper, wie es Sam einfiel, nebenbei, unsinnig, grundlos.  
Sams Penis rieb gegen Castiels Haut, gegen dessen harten Bauch. Seine Augen öffneten sich, fanden Castiels goldene Iris. Sam versank in dem dunklen, geweiteten Inneren der Pupille. 'Engel, Engel', sang seine Seele, jubilierte sein Körper und er kam, als Castiel nach einem weiteren harten, tiefen Stoß in ihm verharrte.  
Sams Körper erschlaffte, verlor jede Spannung, während er gegen Castiels Brust sackte, Castiels Arme ihn enger umschlossen. Unnötige, unerklärte Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als er Castiels - nein Jimmys - Samen in sich spürte. Kühl doch anders, lindernd, nicht von der eisigen Grausamkeit, die Benny verströmte.  
"Es ist in Ordnung, ist richtig", flüsterte Castiel und Sam spürte Lippen auf seiner Schläfe, sanfte Küsse in seinem Gesicht. Er presste die Lider zusammen. Scham erfüllte ihn. Das Wissen um die Erniedrigung, um die Blöße, die er sich gerade gegeben hatte, und die nun unauslöschlich in seinem Gedächtnis leben würde, traf ihn mit plötzlicher Wucht.  
"Cas", wisperte er, als er seinen Atem und die Sprache wiederfand. "Es tut mir so leid."  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Castiels Schulter, wich dessen Lippen aus.  
Castiel schwieg einen Moment, ließ Sam jedoch nicht los, änderte weder die Position noch die intimste aller Umarmungen.  
"Das ist unnötig", sagte er schließlich. Seine Stimme trug einen Hauch von Verwunderung. "Es ist so, wie es sein soll. Und zudem ..." Er brach ab.  
Sam fühlte die Atemzüge in Jimmys Körper, spürte, wie sich dessen Brust gegen seine hob und wieder senkte. Wie kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegungen ihn trugen, wie sich der Schwanz in ihm bewegte, über seine Prostata glitt, und ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Frieden, zumindest dem, was Frieden am nächsten kam. Wenigstens in den Augen eines Menschen, der sich an Frieden nicht wirklich erinnern konnte.  
"Zudem", fuhr Castiel fort, "denke ich, dass Jimmy zu lange darauf gewartet hat." Nun war es Castiel, der leise seufzte, dessen Atem gegen Sams Haut vibrierte. "Ich hatte das nur nicht verstanden. Ihr Menschen seid so anders, kompliziert. Zu oft wisst ihr nicht, was ihr wollt. Es zu erraten ist manchmal fast unmöglich."  
Sam rieb seine Wange gegen Castiels Brust, stoppte erst, als er sich seiner Handlung bewusst wurde. Er fürchtete, dass Castiel die Röte spürte, die in sein Gesicht stieg, die Peinlichkeit plötzlich unerträglich.  
"Ich dachte immer ... dass du und Dean ...", murmelte er, um gleich darauf zu wünschen, er könne die Worte zurücknehmen.  
Castiel drückte seine Lippen in Sams Haar.  
"Sammy", sagte er, und zum ersten Mal war es Sam egal, dass jemand anderes als Dean ihn bei seinem Kosenamen nannte.  
"Du bist auf eine seltsame Art besessen von deinem Bruder", fuhr Castiel schließlich fort. "Ich kann nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, ob das nur daran liegt, dass du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehst."  
"Das tue ich", murmelte Sam. "Dean wäre besser dran ohne mich. Ich bin sein Fluch.“ Er brach ab. „Bringe mich nicht zurück", wisperte er heiser.  
Er hoffte, betete insgeheim, dass Castiel ihn verstand, die Notwendigkeit seiner Bitte einsah. Aber seine Gebete verklangen ungehört. Stattdessen erstarrte Castiel in der Bewegung, bevor die Hand in Sams Rücken langsam, tröstend damit begann, Kreise auf seiner Haut zu reiben.  
Sams Augen, die sich gerade noch hatten öffnen wollen, schlossen sich, als ein weiterer Seufzer aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle einem Stöhnen gleich kam.  
"Das meine ich nicht", sagte Castiel schließlich. "Und ja, Dean wollte mich in ein Bordell mitnehmen. Er dachte, dass ich eine Frau wollte, dass Jimmy eine Frau wollte."  
Seine Brust bewegte sich und Sam bemerkte verspätet, dass Castiel lautlos lachte. "Aber Jimmy liebt seine Ehefrau und er wird ihr immer treu bleiben. Nur manchmal, nach Jahren erst, wurde mir bewusst, dass eine Bindung nicht unbedingt eine andere ausschließt."  
"Also warst du mit Dean zusammen." Sam war sich nicht sicher, warum plötzlich Fesseln wie schwere Eisenketten um sein Herz lagen und dieses zusammenpressten. Eifersucht - sicher nicht, das war nicht er, lag nicht in seiner Natur. Jedenfalls wehrte er sich dagegen, wollte das nicht. Nicht, wenn es um Castiel ging, erst recht nicht, sollte es um Dean gehen. Er schluckte trocken, als Castiel nickte.  
"Dean ist ziemlich sicher in dem, was er will", murmelte Castiel schließlich. „Wenigstens, wenn es darum geht, dem auszuweichen, was er nicht wahrhaben möchte. In diesem Punkt seid ihr euch wirklich ähnlich.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“ Sam gelang es nicht mehr, Castiels Worten zu folgen. Erschöpfung erfasste ihn. Doch als er in Schlaf sank, war es nicht der Sturz, die Aufgabe seiner letzten Kraft, erzwungen durch die Schwäche seines Körpers, sondern ein gesättigter Schlummer, der ihn einholte. 

Er erwachte desorientiert. Benötigte einen Augenblick, um zu sich zu kommen. Das Erste, was ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, waren Castiels Finger, die sein Haar zurückstrichen, sanft über seine Stirn und Schläfe glitten. Eine inzwischen vertraute, beruhigende Liebkosung, die eine Wärme in sein Inneres zurückholte, die den bekannten Schmerz des Erwachens verdrängte.  
Und nicht nur das. Sam blinzelte. Die Gier hatte nachgelassen. Sein Verlangen nach Benny war noch spürbar, aber merklich abgeschwächt. Die Leere in seinem Körper nun erfüllt von der Erinnerung an Castiel. Der dumpfe Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen nicht mehr als der Preis für das Erlebte. Könnte es doch nur so bleiben.  
Sanftes Licht motivierte ihn, seine Augen zu öffnen und er sah in Castiels weichen Blick.  
"Was?", fragte er, seine Stimme heiser, die Verwirrung noch nicht überwunden.  
"Es geht dir besser", stellte Castiel fest. "Das ist gut."  
Sam senkte seine Lider. "Bedeutet dass, ich bin gesund?"  
Castiel zögerte. "Es bedeutet zumindest, dass ich hier nicht mehr viel für dich ausrichten kann." War das Bedauern in seiner Stimme?  
"Was geschehen wird, wenn wir zurückkehren, wenn du zurückkehrst, schlimmer noch, wenn du Benny begegnest oder auch einem anderen Vampir, vermag ich nicht zu sagen." Castiel wurde leiser, die Unsicherheit in seinen Worten brachte Sam dazu, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
"Müssen wir denn zurückkehren?" Sam wich Castiels Blick unbeholfen aus. Der beugte sich zu ihm, küsste Sam mit kühlen Lippen. Als er sich wieder erhob, flog ein schmales Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Du würdest es nicht anders wollen", flüsterte er.  
Sam hob die Arme, schlang sie um Castiels Körper, fühlte die Bewegung der Schulterblätter, die sich in den Flügeln fortsetzte, welche über ihnen vibrierten.  
"Doch." Er presste seine Lippen gegen die blasse Haut.  
"Mit dir würde ich für immer hier bleiben und nie zurücksehen."  
"Sam." Castiel legte sein Kinn auf Sams Kopf und zog ihn näher an sich. Stark genug, dass es sich unangenehm anfühlte, sehnte Sam sich nicht derartig nach der Umarmung, brauchte sie nicht mit jeder Faser seiner Seele.  
"Sam", wiederholte der Engel und stockte erneut. "Du solltest wissen - nein - verstehen, dass wir gehen müssen."  
"Natürlich." Sam versteifte sich unwillkürlich. "Wegen Dean hast du mich hierhergebracht." Es klang bitterer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, klang fast harsch.  
Castiel drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Lippen suchten Sams Hals. Der neigte sich in der Umarmung, bot ohne es zu bemerken, dem Engel die Haut und die nun verheilte Wunde dar. Castiel küsste diese, den Bereich darüber und darunter, bevor er seine eigenen Worte ergänzte, geradeso als habe er Sams Einwand nicht gehört.  
"Aber wie solltest du das auch begreifen?" Castiel sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sam. Er blies kalten Atem über die feuchte Haut und Sam schauderte.  
Die Kälte, die in ihn kroch, nahm unangenehme Züge an, erinnerte an Benny, an Blut und Schmerz.  
Castiels Arme wanden sich fester um Sams Körper und nun zitterte der.  
"Spürst du das?", fragte Castiel, fuhr fort, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. "Dies ist die Kälte eines übernatürlichen Wesens. Sie allein trägt jede Erklärung in sich. Engel, Vampire, Dämonen sie alle stehlen Lebenskraft. In ihnen gibt es keine Gefühle, keine Wärme, keine Liebe. Nicht wie du sie kennst. Fühlst du das?"  
Er presste Sam stärker an sich und der spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, spürte das schwache Echo in Jimmys Körper. Eine Täuschung nur, geliehenes Leben, eine geliehene Hülle, die früher oder später abgestoßen würde. Von der niemand gewiss sein konnte, ob sie tatsächlich den Lohn erhielt, der ihr versprochen worden war. Oder ob sich bis dahin die Geschicke der Welt genug geändert hätten, so dass jeder Handel für nichtig erklärt werden müsste.  
"Sam", wisperte Castiel. "Sei dir gewiss, dass ich mich mit allem, was ich empfinden kann, was mir Jimmys Unterbewusstsein zur Verfügung stellt, um dich sorge. Dass es für einen einst Gefallenen einfacher ist, den widerstreitenden Emotionen der Hülle nachzugeben. Alles, was uns umgibt, beeinflusst mich nun und ich verändere mich ständig, lerne dazu. Doch nie werde ich so komplex sein wie ein Mensch. Den Himmel, wie zerstört und pervertiert er auch sein mag, werde ich immer in mir tragen und immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Kein Mensch kann ihn mir ersetzen, so bin ich nicht geschaffen." Er hielt inne, ließ seine Finger durch Sams Haar gleiten. "Aber wenn ich es könnte, wenn ich lieben könnte, dann wärst du vielleicht der Mensch, mit dem ich die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte. Obwohl ich weiß, dass du zu jemand anderem gehörst."  
Benny, dachte Sam. Castiel wusste von Anfang an, hatte selten einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Sam für die andere Seite bestimmt war.  
"Dann gehst du zu Dean zurück", sagte er gepresst.  
Castiel schwieg. Sam hörte einen Atemzug, konnte nicht entscheiden, ob der Erleichterung oder Frustration enthielt.  
Es dauerte lange, bis Castiel sprach.  
"Wir beide gehen zu Dean zurück", antwortete er schließlich. "Er braucht dich", fügte er leiser hinzu und Sam glaubte zu wissen, dass Castiel von sich sprach und von sich alleine. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Castiel und Dean, Dean und Benny - die Welt drehte sich weiter. Doch Castiel und Sam, Sam und Benny - brachten das Kartenhaus zum Einsturz.  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wie wäre es möglich, dass Castiel nicht angewidert von ihm war? Wie hatte er nur einen Moment anderes glauben können?  
Er war ein Junkie, ein Dämon, Sohn der Hölle, Verkörperung Luzifers. Er merkte nicht, dass er weinte.  
"Sam", wisperte Castiel. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Du wirst geliebt. Du wurdest immer geliebt.“  
„Aber – Gott hast du vergeblich gesucht“, murmelte Sam tonlos. „Er interessiert sich nicht für uns.“  
Castiel seufzte. „So sieht es aus, aber ihn habe ich nicht gemeint.“  
„Cas“, platzte es aus Sam heraus. „Wenn ich Vergebung wollte, wenn du mir Vergebung schenkst -“  
Er wusste nicht weiter. Die Zukunft, die Möglichkeiten flohen vor ihm, blieben fort, nicht greifbar. Lediglich die vertraut unbestimmte Bedrohung erschütterte ihn, die Gewissheit, dass Böses auf ihn lauerte, und dass seine Schuld noch nicht groß genug war. Aber auch die Ahnung, dass Castiel ihn retten konnte.  
„Hilf mir“, flüsterte Sam. „Lass nicht zu, dass ich Fehler mache.“  
„Das wirst du nicht“, versprach Castiel und Sam fühlte den Atem des Engels in seinem Haar. „Du brauchst meine Vergebung nicht, oder die eines anderen Wesens zwischen oder in Himmel und Erde. Du fühlst in dir, was richtig ist. Lass es einfach zu.“  
Sam versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, doch es blieb bei einem hilflosen Zucken, bevor er seine Stirn an Castiels Haut rieb und spürte, dass der ihn fester umfing.  
„Was willst du, Sam“, flüsterte Castiel. „Was kann ich dir geben?“  
„Alles“, sagte Sam ohne nachzudenken. Er erstarrte, während Castiel zurückwich und seinen Griff lockerte. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen schnitt in seine Seele.  
Doch als Sam sich zwang aufzusehen, da nickte Castiel und in seinen Augenwinkeln entstanden winzige Falten. Nie zuvor hatte Sam die bemerkt. Er berührte sie zaghaft mit seinen Fingern und als Castiel ihn wieder an sich zog, war es keine Überraschung. Doch als die Flügel über ihnen schlugen und sie in die Höhe hoben, Castiel ihn festhielt und durch sepia-farbenen Raum trug, war Sam es, der die Lippen des Engels suchte, sie mit seiner warmen Zunge öffnete und ihn atemlos küsste.  
Castiel wirbelte ihn durch Nebel und Schaum. Sie flogen in unendlichem Nichts, bevor Sam seine Beine um die Hüften des Engels schlang. Der verstärkte den Kuss, drehte Sam, bis der auf dem Rücken schwebte, getragen von unsichtbaren Kräften und plötzlich still. Nur noch die Flügel bewegten sich, hielten beide ruhig in einem widerstandslosen Meer aus von Kupfer durchtränkter Luft.  
Sam wimmerte unhörbar, nur ein Zittern in seiner Kehle. Er wimmerte in den endlosen Kuss, als er Castiels Glied an seinem Eingang spürte. Er öffnete die Beine weiter, flehte stumm. Doch Castiel erhörte sein Flehen und presste sich vorwärts, drang langsam in ihn ein, schenkte ihm Zeit, zu fühlen, zu reagieren, sich zu wehren.  
Den Schmerz gab es noch, die Wunden nicht wirklich geheilt, doch das Verlangen in Sam war stärker als jede Vernunft, Vorsicht oder Vorbehalt.  
„Castiel“, sang es tief in ihm und eine Ahnung überwältigte seine Sinne. Als sei dies das letzte Mal, eine unverdiente Gabe, von der er zehren sollte, die ihm die Kraft spendete, um weiterzukämpfen.  
„Castiel, ich liebe dich“, sang es lauter, verzehrend. Die Emotion wallte auf, verschlang ihn und er jubelte, als Castiels Schaft über seine Prostata glitt, Worte in langgezogenes Stöhnen verwandelte, seine Bewegungen, seine Sinne auf den Unterleib konzentrierten, der verzweifelt gegen Castiels zuckte, mehr verlangte.  
Und Castiel gehorchte. Er bohrte seine Finger in Sams Oberschenkel, ließ ihm genug Raum, um seinen Stößen zu begegnen, doch nicht genug, um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Castiel wurde schneller. Wieder und wieder fuhr der harte, kühle Phallus des Engels über Sams empfindliches Inneres, füllte ihn und entzog sich. Schwoll an, drang tief in ihn ein und hämmerte stärker. Rasche, heftige Stöße, bevor er stoppte, innehielt und sich dann erneut tiefer presste als zuvor, bevor Castiel mit einem rauen Stöhnen kam. Ein Strom ergoss sich in Sam und Castiel bewegte sich erneut, stieß noch einmal zu, ein weiteres Mal, glitt auf dem eigenen Samen tiefer und presste diesen in Sams Körper. Sam schrie auf und kam ebenfalls. Sein Muskel schloss sich enger um Castiels Glied und der ächzte. Er kam immer noch, bewegte sich wieder, vollführte kleine, kurze Stöße tief in Sam, bevor er verharrte und keuchend über Sam erschlaffte. 

Sie fielen. Sam fühlte den Sturz und es war ihm gleich. Castiel war in ihm, um ihn und nichts anderes zählte.  
Sie sanken schnell. Castiel hielt Sam fest, seine Umarmung Trost und Stütze, innen wie außen. Wind schnitt in Sams Haut. Wider besseres Wissen blinzelte er hoch, sah Castiels Flügel starr und unbewegt, unbeeinflusst von der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie stürzten. Bis die Spitzen unscharf wurden, die dunklen Federn verblassten, sich auflösten und Castiel erschauerte.  
Sam spürte dessen Kälte wie sein Zittern und er klammerte sich stärker an den Engel, schloss die Augen, wartete auf den Aufprall, der nicht geschah.  
Stattdessen wurde es still.  
Der Wind ließ nach und es schien ihm, als verlangsame sich der Fall, wurde zu einem sanften Hinab-Gleiten, bevor er schließlich vollständig endete.  
Sam klammerte sich weiter an Castiel, auch als jede Bewegung aufhörte und sie sich in einem atemlosen Vakuum befanden.  
"Sam", hörte er Castiels Stimme. Widerstrebend schlug er seine Augen auf und fand Castiels Blick auf sich gerichtet. Eisblau. Sam zuckte zusammen, hatte Jimmys Augenfarbe vergessen.  
"Sammy", wiederholte Castiel und Sams Blick blieb an Castiels Lippen hängen, die sich bewegten, auch wenn die Worte, die sie formten, erst verzögert Sams Bewusstsein erreichten.  
Lippen, die weich und voll erschienen, lockend auch ohne die Wärme des sepia-farbenen Schleiers, der sich in Sams Erinnerung über alles senkte.  
Er löste den verzweifelten Halt, streckte sich, um diese Lippen mit seinen zu erreichen. Castiel stieß einen erstaunten Laut aus, bevor Sam ihm den Mund verschloss, seine Haut ertastete, Schultern, Muskeln, bevor er seine Hände in Castiels Haar vergrub.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Sam fuhr zurück, blinzelte, ließ Castiel jedoch nicht los. Ebenso wenig wie der ihn.  
"Was treibt ihr?" Erleichterung, Verwirrung und der Anflug einer Emotion, die Sam nicht deuten konnte, schwangen in der rauen Stimme mit. Er drehte den Kopf, atmete Luft, die wirklich war, vertraut. Vollkommen anders als der Nebel, in dem er mit Castiel geschwebt hatte. Diese Luft war erfüllt von Gerüchen, von undefinierbaren Partikeln, Staub, Schimmel, Regen und mehr.  
Unerklärlich ausgelaugt lehnte Sam seinen Kopf gegen Castiels Schulter, und erblickte seitlich Dean, der ihn anstarrte. Seine Augen geweitet, wirkte er wie verletzt. Doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, danach hatte er sich wieder gefangen.  
"Ihr habt nichts an", stellte Dean fest und hob die Augenbrauen. "Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"  
Sam schluckte, löste sich widerstrebend von dem Engel, wich Deans Blick aus. "Entschuldige", sagte er heiser, wurde sich schlagartig des Ausmaßes seiner Sünde bewusst. Er hatte Dean betrogen, ihm Castiel genommen. Ihn wieder verraten. Sein Herz sank.  
"Unsinn!" Dean lachte, doch sein Lachen klang falsch, als er von dem Motel-Bett aufstand, um Sam ungeachtet seiner Blöße in die Arme zu ziehen.  
"Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", flüsterte er in Sams Ohr. "Danke, Cas", rief er über Sams Schulter hinweg. Ein wenig zu laut.  
Die Antwort hörte Sam nicht, denn alles, was er fühlte, waren Deans Hände auf seinem Körper, dessen Haut an seiner. Warm, inzwischen ungewohnt warm. Gleichermaßen hart und weich. Vertraut, echt, schwielig - Familie und alles, was ihn ausmachte.  
Nur, dass er den Bruder erneut verletzt hatte, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, Fehler zu begehen.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Sam und alles kehrte zurück und peinigte ihn. Nicht nur Castiel, auch sein unverzeihlichster Fehler, seine Schwäche für Benny, die nun, als er die Schwere und Bürde der Welt wieder auf sich fühlte, sein Herz gewaltsam zusammenquetschte, den Druck auf seine Lungen verstärkte, bis sein Atem nur noch angestrengt und quälend funktionierte.  
Dean schwieg einen Augenblick, drückte kurz seine Lippen auf Sams Hals, ließ seine warmen Finger über die Wunde gleiten. Sie hinterließen eine Spur aus Licht und Wärme, die Sam erschauern ließ.  
"Zieh dir was an", sagte Dean schließlich und löste die Umarmung, lächelte Sam an, etwas Undefinierbares in den Augen, bevor er sich zu Castiel umdrehte und die Stirn runzelte. "Du auch. Wo zum Teufel habt ihr eure Sachen gelassen?"  
Er stoppte sich selbst, indem er die Hand hob. "Nein, antwortet nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen."  
Er deutete auf den Rucksack Sams, der über der Lehne eines Stuhles hing, sorgfältig, ordentlich, als habe Sam selbst ihn dort platziert. Wandte sich dann selbst dem Schrank zu, tauchte hinein und suchte ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus, die er hinter sich auf das Bett warf.  
"Du hast Glück, Cas", sagte er, "Ich bin für alles gerüstet. Allerdings musst du dir den Trenchcoat neu besorgen. Sowas ziehe ich nicht an."  
Es klang nicht ehrlich und Sams Schuld wuchs. Sich auf einmal seiner Nacktheit peinlich bewusst, zog er Jeans und Shirt aus dem Rucksack. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, als Castiel sprach, versteifte sich jedoch, als Dean antwortete. "Nein", sagte der Bruder. "Der Mistkerl ist verschwunden. Spurlos. Oder wenigstens ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, die ich finden könnte. Und glaub mir - ich habe alle gefragt. Jeder Jäger hält die Augen offen. Aber nichts, nicht einmal aus Vampir-Kreisen wird gemeldet, dass sich etwas Neues getan hat. Kein Wort, weder von einem Abtrünnigen, noch von einem Sympathisanten. Es ist, als sei er spurlos vom Erdboden verschluckt worden."  
"Ist er nicht." Mit Castiels Worten kam Sam wieder zu sich, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und drehte sich um. Castiel zog einen Pullover über den Kopf, der mit dem Blau seiner Jeans harmonierte. Sein Haar war unordentlich und er sah menschlicher aus als je zuvor. Castiels Augen fanden Sams. "Er wartet", fuhr er fort. "Und ich sollte mich sehr täuschen, wenn er nicht einen Plan verfolgte. Er hat mehr im Sinn, als das Offensichtliche."  
"Als was? Sam umzubringen?", zischte Dean und Sam schluckte.  
Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass das seine Absicht war, zu keiner Zeit."  
Dean senkte den Kopf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er zu Sam aufsah. "Geht es dir wirklich besser?"  
Sam nickte automatisch, ignorierte Castiels warnenden Blick, das erneute Stirnrunzeln. Dean dagegen registrierte beides. Er räusperte sich, fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Was denkst du, was geschieht, wenn er wieder auftaucht.“ Sam erkannte nicht, an wen Dean die Frage richtete und enthielt sich einer Antwort. Stattdessen ging er einen Schritt zum Fenster, schob den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und starrte hinaus.  
Es war dunkel draußen. Nur das einsame Licht einer Straßenlaterne erhellte den Parkplatz, der den unzähligen anderen Motel-Parkplätzen, auf denen sie im Lauf der Jahre den Impala abgestellt hatten, wie ein Ei dem anderen glich. Ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, hieß ihn sich zusammenzukrümmen, doch im letzten Moment, stützte er sich am Fensterrahmen ab und atmete gegen den leichten Schmerz an. Kein Vergleich zu dem verzehrenden Verlangen, das Benny in ihn gepflanzt hatte, doch unangenehm genug, um seinen Atem zu beschleunigen, um seine Finger in das Holz zu krallen, bis sie eine weiße Färbung annahmen.  
Und dort, im Schatten der Laterne, fern von ihm und doch zu nah, stand Benny und sah ihn an.  
Ein Laut zwischen Wimmern und dem entsetzten Aufschrei eines in Todesangst gefangenen Opfers erfüllte die Luft. Dass der aus seiner Kehle stammte, merkte Sam erst, als seine Knie nachgaben.  
„Sam?“  
Er sackte zusammen, wurde im letzten Augenblick in warmen Armen aufgefangen, schloss die Augen und die Welt um ihn aus. Dean hielt ihn und nur Dean zählte.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Das war Castiel und Sam öffnete die Augen wieder, suchte das Fenster. Doch der Vorhang war wieder zurückgefallen, riegelte sie von der Außenwelt ab.  
„Ich hab ihn mir wohl eingebildet“, stieß er heiser hervor.  
„Wen?“ Dean klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Nicht doch Benny?“  
Sam sah zur Seite, versuchte sein Gewicht wieder von Dean auf die eigenen Füße zu verlagern.  
„Es ist Benny“, sagte Dean, seine Stimme rau. „Ich bringe ihn um.“  
„Dean!“ Sam drehte sich, griff Deans Arm. „Er … ich glaube nicht, dass er Angst hat. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass er sich jetzt zeigt.“  
„Er weiß, dass du nicht gesund bist“, stieß Dean hervor. „Und er weiß sehr gut, dass mich das durcheinanderbringt, meine Schwäche ist.“  
„Deshalb vergiss ihn“, drängte Sam. „Solange er nicht angreift, kann ich damit umgehen.“  
„Das haben wir gesehen“, sprudelte es über Deans Lippen und Sam ließ Dean los, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt. Er wich zurück und senkte den Kopf, fühlte wie die fragilen Mauern, die er gewohnt war, zu seinem Schutz um sich zu errichten, einstürzten. Er schluckte trocken. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht“, sagte er schließlich leise.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Sam wie seine Arme herabfielen, die Schultern sanken.  
„Dann geht es dir wie mir“, murmelte Dean schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“  
Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er antwortete. „Du hattest Recht“, wisperte er nur.  
Der Vorhang raschelte, als Castiel ihn zum zweiten Mal zurückfallen ließ. „Ich kann niemanden erkennen“, sagte er und drehte sich zu den Brüdern. „Dass du ihn dir eingebildet hast, lässt sich nicht ausschließen. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er nur in deinen Träumen und Tagträumen auftaucht, sieht es gut für uns aus.“  
„So viel Glück haben wir nicht“, murmelte Dean. „So viel Glück hatten wir nie.“  
Sam ging ein paar wackelige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er mit der Innenseite seiner Knie gegen den wackeligen Holzstuhl stieß. Er sank darauf nieder, stützte beide Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Castiel las ihn, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, und Sams Inneres zog sich bei dem Gedanken an die intimen Einblicke, die der Engel in seine Seele erhalten hatte, zusammen. Ob der Engel Dean ebenso gut kannte?  
Sam blickte auf und Deans Augen leuchteten grün im verhaltenen Schein der Deckenlampe. Sam schloss die Lider, konnte dem Bruder nicht in die Augen sehen. Den er enttäuschte, dem er den Engel raubte, der für Dean allein vom Himmel geschickt worden war. Den er verdorben hatte mit seinem Blut, seinen Sünden, mit der Dunkelheit in ihm.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er wieder und wusste nicht, an wen er seine Worte richtete.  
Weder Dean noch Castiel reagierten. Und weder Dean noch Castiel erhoben einen Einwand, als er den Rest der Nacht an diesem Platz verharrte, das Gesicht auf die Arme legte und keinen von ihnen mehr ansah, kein Wort an sie richtete. Er schloss ihre Stimmen aus seinem Bewusstsein aus, bis sie zu einem steten Murmeln im Hintergrund wurden. 

Bis auf vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen bekam er nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mit. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atemzüge und auf das merkwürdige Ziehen in seinem Körper, das sich verstärkte, je länger er still saß. Je länger er zurück war, wollte er sich korrigieren. Doch jeder Gedanke an das, was vor dem Fall mit Castiel geschehen war, verwandelte sich in Schmerz. Erinnerte an das, was er verloren hatte, und was zugleich nie hätte geschehen dürfen. 

„Was hast du getan?“, hörte er Dean flüstern, seine Worte ungehalten.  
„Nicht mehr als das, was er wollte und brauchte“, entgegnete die kühle Stimme des Engels.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du die Lage wirklich verbessert hast“, zischte Dean.  
„Verschlechtert habe ich sie nicht“, wehrte sich Castiel. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hast. Letztendlich bin ich es, der tiefer stürzt, wenn ich Jimmys Instinkt die Kontrolle gewähre.“  
„Sag sowas nicht“, grollte Dean. „Sprich nicht von Instinkt, wenn du meinen kleinen Bruder vögelst.“ Castiel schwieg und Sam versuchte, die Hände auf seine Ohren zu pressen, um das Gespräch auszuschließen, fand es jedoch unmöglich, sich auch nur ein wenig zu rühren.  
„Du warst es, der gemeint hat, dass es hilft“, erwiderte Castiel erstaunt.  
„Aber nicht, wenn es um Sam geht“, murmelte Dean. „Sam ist anders.“  
Castiel atmete aus. Der Laut vibrierte durch Sams Körper als befände er sich nahe bei ihm, wieder in seinen Armen. Er fror. Fühlte die Arme des Engels und wie die sich in die Bennys verwandelten, den stützenden Halt zur Bedrohung werden ließen. Er stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in den Armen.  
Ein Stuhl rückte. Schritte näherten sich. Dean stand hinter ihm. Sam spürte die Wärme des Körpers, spürte die Hand, die sich ausstreckte, die über seiner Schulter verharrte, doch diese nie berührte. Langsam drehte Dean sich um, langsamer noch entfernte er sich. Sam hörte das Quietschen der Matratze, stellte sich vor, wie Dean sich auf ihr zusammenrollte, wie der das eigene Gesicht in seinen Armen verbarg. 

Die Nacht zog sich. Von Zeit zu Zeit fiel Sam in leichten Schlaf, immer wieder zu dem Bild Bennys erwachend, der durch die Tür brach, der Dean mit einem Biss die Kehle durchtrennte und Castiel abschüttelte, als sei der nicht mehr als eine lästige Fliege.  
Es war immer noch dunkel, als er aus ein und derselben Version des Schreckens hochfuhr, den Schrei gerade noch erstickte. Nur die Nachttischlampe leuchtete schwach, beschien Deans schlafenden Körper. Sein Atem ging zu regelmäßig, war zu tief, als dass er hätte wach sein können.  
Castiel war verschwunden, wenigstens sah ihn Sam nicht, als er aufschrak. Sein Stuhl polterte, als er hochsprang, kurz stehenblieb, beobachtete, wie Dean brummte und sich tiefer in sein Kopfkissen wühlte.  
Und dann hielt Sam nichts mehr. Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Tür erreicht, das Bild von Deans zerfetzter Kehle zu deutlich in seine Augenlider tätowiert. Zweimal griff er daneben, ein weiteres Mal rutschten seine Finger von der Klinke ab, bevor es ihm endlich gelang sie zu packen, die Tür aufzureißen und ins Freie zu stolpern. Hinter ihm bewegte sich etwas, doch er sah sich nicht um. Er musste fort, fliehen, bevor seine Anwesenheit Dean tötete. Er rannte und es war wie zuvor, wie vor seiner Zeit mit Castiel. Sam spürte seine Wunde wieder, spürte wie sein Blut seinen Körper dehnte, einen Ausweg suchte, Freiheit verlangte. Ebenso wie er selbst, als er schneller lief, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Dean zu legen suchte.  
Fernes irres Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen dunkler Flügel und dann fingen ihn kalte Arme.  
„Sam, Sam“, flüsterte Benny. „Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst. Und du wirst es nicht bereuen.“  
„Nein“, wimmerte Sam, während seine Haut zu prickeln begann, die verheilte Wunde juckte. Er fühlte Blut zwischen seinen Beinen und die Leere dort. „Nein“, wiederholte er zitternd. Es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht so schnell. Nicht bevor er begriff, was mit ihm geschah, warum er nicht anders konnte, als einen Fehler nach dem anderen zu begehen.  
„Lass mich“, flehte er, als die Vision von Deans Tod erneut über ihn kam, ihn in die Knie zwang.  
„Nein, lass Dean“, flüsterte er. „Vergiss ihn und ich werde tun, was du willst.“  
„Aber das wirst du so oder so“, sagte Benny und senkte seine Zähne in Sams Hals.  
Der brach zusammen, als der erste Schwall Blutes hervorsprudelte, gewaltig, als habe es unter der Oberfläche auf einen Weg gelauert, Sams Körper zu verlassen.  
Mehr Blut folgte, gierig gesogen, und Sams Herz stand still, bevor es sich anfühlte, als befände es sich nur einen Wimpernschlag vor der Explosion. Freiheit, sang es, sprengte die Fesseln, in denen Sam nun erkannte, immer gefangen gewesen zu sein. Stets unter dem Druck, der zu sein, den John oder Dean erwarteten, immer mit dem Wissen, nie deren Anforderungen entsprechen zu können.  
Das hier war anders, Benny erwartete nicht mehr von ihm, als er geben konnte. Benny wollte ihn und niemanden sonst. Keine Scham, keine Sünde, kein Fehler, nur Schmerz und Ekstase. Sam war nie jemand anderes gewesen als ein Kind der Dunkelheit. Benny hatte es immer gewusst.  
Zuzugeben, dass es für den sinnlosen Kampf zu spät war, verlieh ihm eine Leichtigkeit, die ihm sonst nur das Vergessen schenkte. Sich ihr hinzugeben war die beste, die einzige Lösung, das perfekte Ende. 

Er hätte sich denken können, dass es so nicht funktionierte. Sam wehrte sich, als andere, ähnlich kalte Hände wie die Bennys ihn umfassten und aus der Umarmung zu ziehen suchten. Bennys spitze Zähne rissen lange Wunden, als er sich weiter in Sams Hals verbiss.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch und Bennys Zähne glitten aus Sams Hals. Sam wand sich in Castiels Griff. Das Blut rann heiß über seine Haut, tränkte sein Hemd.  
Sein Blick fand die hasserfüllten Augen Deans, der erneut den Gegenstand schwang, der sich auf den zweiten Blick als das Schwert entpuppte, welches sie in den Tiefen des Kofferraums ihres Wagens aufbewahrten. Scharf und tödlich, gedacht für Gelegenheiten wie diese.  
Blut quoll aus Bennys Kopf, rann sein Gesicht herab, und Sam dachte abwesend, dass es sich bei der Flüssigkeit um sein eigenes Blut handelte. Doch bevor Dean erneut zuschlagen konnte, rollte sich Benny zur Seite, wich dem vernichtenden Schlag aus.  
„Tue es nicht.“ Sam kam wieder zu sich. Er kämpfte sich hoch, torkelte auf Dean zu, der zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte, drauf und dran war, sich erneut auf Benny zu stürzen. Er stockte für einen Augenblick, lange genug, dass Benny auf die Füße kam.  
"Sammy - was?", stotterte Dean verdutzt und Sam erkannte, dass dessen Griff um das Schwert sich lockerte. Hatte er Benny mit dem ersten Schlag und untypisch für Deans Zielsicherheit nur teilweise verletzt, verringerten sich nun dessen Chancen, den Vampir zu enthaupten, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde.  
Es fühlte sich an, als stiegen seltsame Blasen in Sam auf, wanderten in ihm hinauf, kitzelten seine Haut, füllten seine Lungen, als wollte er lachen, als amüsierte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Dean nicht er selbst war, dass der Anblick von Benny und ihm in tödlicher Umarmung dessen Kampftechnik beeinflusste. Ein Gefühl von Macht rauschte durch Sams Adern, rann mit dem Blut aus der Wunde am Hals.  
Sam presste eine Hand auf die Haut, sich vage bewusst, dass er es nicht verschwenden durfte, dass Benny das Blut brauchte und wollte. Und mehr noch, dass er es war, der es dem Vampir aus freien Stücken anbot.  
"Verschwinde, Dean", stieß Sam hervor. "Du hast hier nichts verloren. Das ist nicht dein Leben."  
"Sam!" Dean flüsterte. Benny grinste. Über dessen Kinn lief sein Blut. Sam roch es und er verstand. Dämonenblut, zu kostbar um verschwendet zu werden. Zu wichtig, als dass er es nicht teilte.  
"Kämpfe dagegen an", sagte Castiel hinter ihm. "Das bist nicht du."  
Sam wirbelte herum. Der Engel stand still, die Arme erhoben, die Augen verengt. Er sah aus, als wollte er Sam packen und zurückreißen, doch könnte sich nicht überwinden.  
"Gib es auf, Engel", rief Benny. "Er gehört längst mir."  
"Ich bringe dich um." Dean erwachte aus seinem Schock-Zustand, hob das Schwert von Neuem, stürmte auf Benny zu.  
"Nein, Dean, nicht!", schrie Sam. Mit der neuen Drehung, schwankte der Boden unter ihm, der Schwindel wurde stärker. Doch trotz der schwindenden Kraft seines Körpers gelang es ihm, Dean zu erreichen. Er riss den Bruder im Fall mit sich und beide stürzten auf die Erde. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Doch nicht lange genug, dass Dean sich aufrappeln oder gar von ihm lösen konnte.  
"Cas", brüllte Dean, "so hilf mir doch."  
Castiel stand immer noch wie erstarrt. "Ich kann nicht", sagte der. "Es ist Sam, er blockiert mich."  
Benny stützte sich gegen einen Baum, klopfte seine Jeans ab, wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel über die blutigen Lippen. "Natürlich tut er das", stellte er amüsiert fest. "Ihr seid Feinde vom Anbeginn der Zeit. Engel und Dämon, versteckt in menschlichen Hüllen. Selbst wenn der Mensch in euch die Oberhand gewinnt, bleibt das Ergebnis dasselbe."  
"Das ist nicht wahr", keuchte Dean. "Sam ist kein Dämon."  
"Ach Dean." Benny neigte den Kopf. "Du wolltest die Realität noch nie wahrhaben. Du würdest auch nie zugeben, dass dein kleiner Bruder deinen Engel vögelt. Dass er Castiel in ein Opfer seiner allzu menschlichen Begierden verwandelt."  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, leckte sich die Lippen. "Nicht dass es ihm jemand verdenken könnte. Engel, Teufel, sie alle wollen ein Stück von Sam. Und du, Dean, bist du sicher, dass es nicht Eifersucht ist, was dich antreibt?"  
"Du bist wahnsinnig", zischte Dean und versuchte erneut hochzukommen, sich auf Benny zu stürzen. "Du stirbst, ich reiße dich in Stücke."  
Benny lachte wieder, ging dennoch einen Schritt zurück. "Sam?"  
Sam packte Dean um die Hüfte, zerrte ihn zurück. Dean wehrte sich. "Verdammt, Sam, was ist in dich gefahren?"  
"Ich brauche ihn", stieß Sam hervor. "Ich brauche Benny." Er fühlte Blut auf seiner Haut, warme Flüssigkeit, die den Kragen seines Hemdes tränkte. Blut, das verschwendet wurde. Zeit, die verschwendet wurde. Die dem Vampir gehörte. Der ihm Schmerz nahm und Schmerz schenkte. Der alles war.  
"Kämpf dagegen an", sagte Castiel und Sam schrie auf und fuhr herum. "Nein", zischte er und Wut stieg in ihm auf, Wut gegen jeden, der Forderungen an ihn stellte, der verleugnete, was er wirklich war.  
"Das ist nicht mein Kampf“, rief er heiser. „Nicht meine Seite. Ihr seid nicht auf meiner Seite."  
"Sam, komm zu dir!" Dean klammerte sich an ihm fest und Sam wehrte ihn ab. Die Schwäche seines Körpers verhinderte, dass er ihn abschüttelte, doch als er Bennys triumphierendem Blick begegnete, erkannte er, was der ihm zu vermitteln suchte. Er erkannte das Band, das sein Blut zwischen ihm und dem Vampir schmiedete, sah die Kraft, die um ihn waberte. Registrierte das Böse, das die Luft tränkte, und das zu ihm gehörte, auch wenn er gewohnt war, es auszublenden. Er sah die Fesseln, die Castiel hielten, und die seiner Kontrolle unterlagen. Erinnerte sich an die Kräfte, die er einst besessen hatte, die Macht, die er nicht verstand und schon gar nicht wollte. Die verschwunden gewesen war, als Dean ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte. Von der er nun glaubte, dass er sie nur mit Dämonenblut wieder hervorholen und schließlich verstärken konnte.  
"Ganz recht", flüsterte Benny. "Das war immer deine Bestimmung. Jetzt bringe es zu Ende."  
"Was ... was soll das heißen?" Dean rappelte sich auf, strauchelte, als Sam ihn am Bein packte, erneut zu Boden warf.  
Benny lachte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie naiv ihr zwei immer noch seid. Dachtet ihr wirklich, wir hätten aufgegeben? Dass Vampire, Dämonen, Götter dabei zusehen, wie Crowley es sich auf dem Thron gemütlich macht? Wir haben nichts vergessen. Prophezeiungen lassen sich nicht außer Kraft setzen. Verzögern vielleicht, aber nicht mehr. Schon gar nicht von zwei Menschen."  
Er lachte wieder.  
Sam klammerte sich an Dean, presste ihn mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers, mit den unsichtbaren Bändern, die er nun wie leuchtende Ketten wahrnahm, auf die Erde. Er tastete nach dem Schwert, das noch unberührt neben ihnen lag.  
"Gib auf, Dean", keuchte er. "Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Wir können nichts dagegen tun."  
"Niemals." Dean trat und schlug. "Das bist nicht du", wiederholte der Bruder keuchend Castiels Worte.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin“, schrie Sam. „Du wolltest mich immer in eine Form pressen, mich in jemanden verwandeln, der niemals existieren wird.“  
Hass flackerte auf, stärker als zuvor. Genau der Hass, den er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte. Der ihn fühlen, ihn gerade aus diesem Grund lebendig werden ließ, heiße Flammen durch seine ausgedörrten Adern schickte.  
Sam erhob sich über Dean, ballte die Faust, schlug zu, hörte, wie Deans Nase brach. Die Hand auf dem Schwert schloss sich um den Griff.  
„Ja“, zischte Benny. „Es ist soweit. Töte ihn, und du bist frei.“  
„Nein!“ Castiels Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar in dem Tumult aus Zorn und Hass, der Sam umfing, ihn auf und ab schleuderte, seine Eingeweide durchwühlte und seinen Kopf zum Zerplatzen brachte.  
„Das ist es, was er will, was sie wollen“, wisperte Castiel in seinem Inneren und Sam wand sich, um der Stimme zu entkommen. „Es ist nichts anderes als die alte Geschichte“, flüsterte Benny. „Der Brudermord, der den Käfig wieder öffnet. Töte Dean und Luzifer ist frei.“  
Sam hob das Schwert.  
Benny lachte. „Du wolltest mich köpfen, Dean. Und sieh, was du jetzt angerichtet hast. Mit deinem letzten Atemzug, lässt du den Herrn der Finsternis aus seinem Gefängnis, gibst ihm seine Hülle zurück und eine Armee aus Anhängern, die auf die Revolution warten.“  
Sam sah auf. Er lag schwer auf Dean, sein Unterarm quer über dessen Kehle, in der anderen Hand das Schwert. Dean würgte. Seine Augen quollen hervor. Seine Lippen waren weiß, bewegten sich hilflos. Und Sam wollte die Worte nicht hören, wollte Dean nicht hören.  
„Tu es“, flüsterte Benny erneut. „Du wirst frei sein, über die Unterwelt herrschen, endlich dein Schicksal erfüllen, deinen Schmerz, deine Zweifel beenden.“  
Die Worte klangen süß in Sams Ohren, verlockend. Er sehnte sich danach, frei zu sein, nach einem Ende von Zweifel und Schuld. Bennys Stimme war nah. „Du wirst alles besitzen. Jede Lust, jede Ekstase wird dein sein.“  
Sam spürte kalten Atem auf seiner Haut, über der Quelle des Blutes, das immer noch aus der Wunde sprudelte. Spürte Bennys Arme um sich, den Biss, das alles verzehrende Eindringen des mächtigen Schwanzes.  
„Ja“, stöhnte er, fühlte, wie Lust ihn überkam, wie er danach verlangte, sich Benny zu ergeben, sich Luzifer zu ergeben.  
„Es wird so einfach sein“, wisperte Benny. „Eine Ewigkeit in endloser Leidenschaft. Die Hölle auf Erden. So wie es von Anfang an gedacht war. Hebe nur die Klinge und trenne seinen Kopf vom Körper. So wie er es mir antun wollte. Das ist nur gerecht.“  
Sam spürte die Luft um ihn beben. Wie sich das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte dehnte und wieder zusammenzog. Wie die Bänder, die er steuerte, sich mit denen verwoben, die anderen Ursprungs waren. An deren Enden er hing. Ferngeleitet, ohne zu wissen, wer das Netz gewoben hatte, in dem er zappelte. In dem sie alle zappelten.  
Er sah Gestalten, die sich langsam näherten, Köpfe, die sich erhoben, gelbe Augen, die in der Dunkelheit glühten.  
Er sah den König der Vampire, der sich die Lippen leckte, Krallen, die sich drohend in die Höhe schoben, Zähne, die aufblitzten. Und er hörte heisere Stimmen, die ihm zuriefen. Die ihn ermunterten. „Tu es für uns, Sam, wir folgen dir.“  
„Wir folgen dir überallhin.“  
Sams Arm mit dem Schwert zitterte. Es war so richtig und zugleich so falsch. Er wusste es, ein Teil in Sam, tief verborgen, unter der Verzweiflung, der Angst, der Traurigkeit, der Eifersucht und dem Schmerz wusste, dass es falsch war, dass nicht er es war, der die Waffe hielt und Dean die Luft abschnürte.  
"Fühlst du den Hass?", rief Benny. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn kennst. Du glaubtest, darüber hinweg zu sein, aber du hast dich geirrt. Alle wissen es. Dean weiß es und er versteht. Du schenkst ihm den Himmel, mehr kann er nicht wollen."  
Die Gestalten, die ihn umgaben, näherten sich, als würden sie magisch angezogen. Ihr Murmeln wurde zu Chorälen. Unzählige Sprachen vermischten sich zu einem einzigen Ruf. 'Luzifer' riefen sie und Sam rief es auch. Warum nur, warum jetzt?  
Sein Leben lang hatte er gekämpft. Der verborgene Teil in ihm erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Schlacht. Allzu deutlich. Schmerzhaft deutlich.  
Doch da war der Vampir, der wartete, der ihm alles versprach. Und da war Dean, der ihn zurückwies, den er immer wieder enttäuschte, der sich quälte, wie er selbst, gefangen in einem unerträglichen Schicksal.  
Sam sah all das in einem einzigen Moment vor sich ausgebreitet, deutlich, erkannte jedes grausige Detail. Und gleichzeitig erblickte und begriff er die Lösung.  
Der Chor schwoll an und Bennys Zunge leckte das Blut von seiner Haut, sandte Lust und Schauer über Sams Rücken.  
Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht bewegen, war gefroren in der Kälte des Monsters, seine Glieder gelähmt.  
Sam starrte verzweifelt in Deans Augen, sah zu, wie dessen Lippen sich bewegten, wie Speichel sie benetzte, während er nach Luft rang.  
In diesem Moment heulte der Wind auf, trieb eine schwarze Wolke über den Himmel, befreite den Mond, der anstelle einer Antwort weiß leuchtete, grünes Licht in Deans Blick senkte.  
"Sam!"  
Der Bann brach und er fuhr herum, lockerte den Griff um Deans Kehle, hörte den Bruder die Luft einsaugen.  
Castiel war bleich, sein Mund geöffnet, seine Glieder im Klammergriff unzähliger Schattengestalten.  
Sein Ruf hallte in Sams Kopf nach, verstummte mit Bennys Lippen an seiner Kehle. Er schloss die Augen, wollte Benny, wollte Luzifer, wollte Qual und Sünde, das Grauen der anderen Art, den Schrecken einer Existenz ohne jede Verfälschung, und in einer Deutlichkeit, die ihm nur der Teufel alleine schenken konnte.  
Blind hob er das Schwert höher und drehte es seitlich, den perfekten Winkel in unzähligen Jagden erprobt. 

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Dean erstickt und Sams Augen flogen auf, das Verlangen fiel von ihm ab.  
Die Waffe glitt ihm aus der Hand. Sein Arm rutschte von Deans Brust ab. 

"Dean?" Gedanken, Bilder, Erinnerungen und Visionen wirbelten durcheinander. Sam verstand nicht, begriff nichts mehr, tauchte in den Wirbel ein.  
Doch durch das Chaos hindurch drang die Wärme von Deans Stimme zu ihm durch, fand sein Blick den des Bruders, verlor er sich in Augen, die nichts enthielten als Liebe und Vergebung.  
Da revoltierte sein Inneres, und er ertrug den Vampir so nah an seinem Körper nicht mehr. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Augen auf, stieß Benny von sich, fiel zurück auf die Knie, neben Dean, der sich hustend aufrichtete, eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Sam wollte sie ergreifen, doch schwarz glänzende Krallen senkten sich über ihn, bohrten sich in seinen Körper, zerrten ihn hoch und zurück, während wütendes Geheul seine Sinne erfüllte.  
Er vermochte nicht mehr, sich zu rühren, konnte lediglich zusehen, wie andere Klauen sich aus der Masse lösten, auf Dean stürzten, den empor rissen und wieder zurück auf die Erde warfen.  
Doch in diesem Moment, in diesem Augenblick, in dem er nichts fühlte als die Angst um Dean und das Unbegreifliche dessen, was er getan hatte, beinahe getan hätte, in diesem Augenblick entfalteten sich Flügel. Und nur einen unhörbaren Herzschlag später, lag Dean in Castiels Armen, und befand sich in unerreichbarer Höhe über den Dämonen, die wütend nach ihnen griffen.  
Sam lächelte hinauf, als Krallen ihm die Haut von Armen und Rücken rissen, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er sich unerwartet gefangen und in die Höhe gezogen fühlte, getragen, umgeben von der Kälte eines Engels und der Wärme des Bruders.  
Sams Blick fand Bennys, bevor der Vampir-König sich auf den stürzte und ihn in Fetzen riss. 

Ein Herzschlag, vielleicht auch ein Wimpern-, ein Flügelschlag später und sie befanden sich in dem Motel-Zimmer, das er vor Stunden, vor Sekunden vielleicht zurückgelassen hatte. Doch war seitdem eine Ära vergangen, eine weitere Schlacht in der Reihe ihrer Kämpfe beendet worden.  
Castiel ließ Sam los und er spürte, wie neben ihm auch Dean zu Boden fiel. Ein Poltern erklang und Dean stöhnte. Sam blieb liegen. Sein Körper ein alles verschlingender Schmerz. Er spürte das Blut, sein Blut, das durch die Kleidung in den Teppich drang. Dass er noch so viel davon in sich trug, verursachte eine Irritation, die seinen Atem aufzehrte.  
"Sam!" Dean hustete und dann fühlte Sam die Hände des Bruders auf sich.  
"Cas", rief der. "Er stirbt."  
Castiels kühle Finger wanderten über Sams Stirn, über seine Schläfen.  
"Er stirbt nicht", sagte der Engel. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Die Finger berührten seine Lippen, seine Kehle und der Atem kehrte zu ihm zurück.  
Sam versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, fühlte die Bewegung um sich, wie Dean aufstand, sprach, fragte.  
"Nein", antwortete Castiel. "Es ist in Ordnung. Sie wissen, dass sie verloren haben, sind längst zurück in ihre Löcher gekrochen. Aber was die da oben angeht, da werde ich ein paar Erklärungen abgeben."  
"Castiel!" Dean klang ungehalten. Zorn lag auch noch in seiner Stimme, als er weitgehend Unverständliches über fahnenflüchtige Engel murrte, die nicht wüssten, wann sie gebraucht würden.  
Sam brauchte keinen Flügelschlag zu hören, um zu begreifen, dass Castiel verschwunden war. Oder auch, dass er lebte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und seine Augen sprangen auf, als seine Haut, sein Fleisch protestierte.  
"He, Sam, Sam. Warte!" Deans Hände befanden sich erneut auf ihm, über ihm, befreiten seine Wunden vom Stoff.  
Sam schrie auf, als Dean begann, sie zu reinigen, erwachte in kaltem Schweiß gebadet, als Dean den letzten Verband befestigte.  
"Dean", fragte er. "Wieso?"  
Deans grüne Augen gelangten in sein Blickfeld. "Wieso was?", fragte der.  
"Wieso hilfst du mir?", flüsterte Sam. "Ich wollte dich umbringen."  
Deans Augen verengten sich. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", murmelte Dean und begutachtete seinen eigenen zerfetzten Ärmel.  
Sam griff nach dem kaputten Stoff, bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass er auf dem Motel-Bett lag, dass Dean ihn dorthin geschafft und versorgt hatte, ohne an sich selbst zu denken.  
Sam versuchte hochzukommen. „Ich helfe dir“, krächzte er. Doch als Dean seinem Griff auswich und ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf, bröckelte die Anstrengung in sich zusammen und Sam sackte mit einem stummen Seufzer zurück.  
Selbstverständlich ließ Dean sich nicht von ihm helfen, wie konnte er denken, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.  
Deans Blick wurde weich. „Es ist schlimmer als es aussieht“, sagte er. „Und du solltest dich ausruhen. Cas sagt …“  
Er brach ab und Sam schluckte. „Was sagt Cas?“, fragte er heiser.  
Dean räusperte sich. „Dass du eine Weile brauche wirst“, wich er schließlich aus.  
Sam schloss die Augen, dachte an Benny, an den Biss, spürte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden.  
„Der Entzug?“, fragte er leise und spürte Deans Finger um sein Handgelenk. Warme Finger, ungewohnt und doch vertrauter als alles andere.  
„Er sagt auch, dass es diesmal leichter ist, weil … weil du nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss des Vampirs steht.“  
„Benny ist tot?“, fragte Sam und Dean bestätigte. Was unnötig war, denn Sam konnte spüren, dass der Vampir nicht mehr existierte. Doch das leise Brennen auf seiner Haut spürte er umso deutlicher, wusste, dass es sich nur um den Anfang handelte.  
Er wand sich ab, drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Dean, blieb unbeweglich liegen. „Du solltest gehen“, sagte er rau. „Schnell und weit. Ich … ich wollte dich umbringen. Ich wollte es wirklich.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Dean leise. „Und ich denke, das ist nur fair, angesichts der Häufigkeit, mit der ich dich bereits in Jenseits befördern wollte.“  
Er schwieg. Sam lauschte auf Deans Atem, auf das Geräusch des Stoffes, den er entfernte. Die Schritte, das Rauschen des Wassers. Er roch die frische Welle von Desinfektionsmittel, hörte das Abreißen von Klebeband, sah vor sich, wie Dean seine eigenen Wunden verband. 

Dean kehrt zurück. Die Matratze bewegte sich, als er sich neben Sam setzte.  
„Du hast mich nicht umgebracht“, sagte er schließlich. „So gerne Luzifer dich auch auf den Thron der Hölle setzen möchte, es wird ihm nicht gelingen.“  
„Wie kannst du da sicher sein?“, fragte Sam. „Ich bin es nicht.“  
„Weil ich dich kenne“, antwortete Dean. „Besser als du dich selbst. Ich kenne dich von Geburt an. Was nicht bedeutet, dass du mich nicht irritierst oder vor unlösbare Rätsel stellst. Aber dieser einen Sache bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Welcher Sache?“  
„Das, was uns verbindet, wird immer stärker sein. Wenn Himmel und Hölle uns auseinanderbringen wollen, werden sie unweigerlich, immer wieder von Neuem scheitern.“  
Sam schwieg und Dean lächelte nun, neigte sich näher zu ihm. Sam fühlte die Wärme, roch den vertrauten Duft des Bruders. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht glaubst“, sagte Dean, schlang die Arme um Sam und presste seinen Oberkörper gegen dessen Rücken. „Aber das macht nichts. Mein Glaube reicht für uns beide.“  
Sam weinte, als Dean ihn umfing und an sich zog.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Cas mich mitgenommen hat“, wisperte er.  
Dean suchte seine linke Hand, nahm die in seine beiden und legte sie auf Sams Brust und über sein Herz.  
„Er hat es für mich getan“, sagte er ebenso leise. „Weil er uns versteht.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Sam schniefte. Seine Nase lief, seine Haut kribbelte. Deans Hitze umfing ihn. Er fühlte Deans harten Schwanz in seinem Rücken, spürte, wie der durch die rauen Sweat-Hosen gegen seinen Körper rieb.  
Dean lachte in Sams Haar hinein und presste einen Kuss auf dessen Wange.  
„Auch wenn Cas nicht müde wird zu betonen, wie fremd er allem Menschlichen gegenüber bleibt, besitzt er doch erstaunliche Einblicke.“  
„Dean!“ Sam seufzte, als Deans Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten. Unwillkürlich neigte er ihn, gewährte Dean Raum und stöhnte auf, als die Wunde spannte.  
Dean stockte in der Bewegung, blieb still und Sam lauschte auf seinen Atem, auf Deans Herzschlag, so nah an seinem, verlässlich, stark. Warm und vertraut.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Dean mit einem Mal.  
„Was?“, fragte Sam erstaunt.  
„Benny“, antwortete Dean und küsste Sams Schulter, als der bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammenzuckte. „Benny und alles, was er dir angetan hat. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, ahnen müssen. Wenn ich nicht so blind gewesen wäre, mich nicht so verbohrt an meine Sicht der Dinge klammern würde, hätte ich längst gesehen, was geschieht. Mehr noch, ich hätte es nie zugelassen. Ich wäre dir zu nahe gewesen, um das zuzulassen.“  
„Du konntest es nicht verhindern“, wisperte Sam. „Es war doch meine Schuld.“  
Eine Pause entstand.  
„Ich dachte immer, ich müsste auf dich aufpassen“, gestand Dean schließlich. „Und ich dachte, dass sich dadurch ausschließt, dich so zu lieben, wie ich es wollte. Wie du es wolltest. Wie du es mir gesagt hast - damals, als ich nichts davon hören wollte.“  
„Ich war ein Kind“, murmelte Sam. „Wir beide waren Kinder. Wir wussten nicht, was wir wollten oder warum.“  
„Es gibt kein Warum“, flüsterte Dean. „Nur das, was richtig ist. Ich bin weggelaufen und dich habe ich fortgejagt. Anstatt mir einzugestehen, dass wir anders sind. Nicht nur in dem, was wir als unsere Aufgabe akzeptieren, sondern auch in dem, was wir für Liebe halten. Was für uns Liebe ist.“  
Er schwieg und Sam spürte Deans Atemzüge in seinem Haar.  
„Dean“, sagte er und wusste nicht weiter. Sein Atem ging schneller, die Luft um ihn knisterte und im nächsten Augenblick krümmte er sich. Undeutliche Bilder Bennys, der Zähne, der Nägel, des harten, kalten Körpers rasten über ihn hinweg und durch ihn hindurch. Mit einer Intensität, die anders war, als er sie kannte, die sich vereinte mit weißer Engelshaut und dunklen Flügeln. Doch die nun neue Qualen erschuf, seine Eingeweide zerriss, seine Glieder verbrannte, während das Verlangen in ihm ohne Richtung tobte.  
„Dean“, stieß er atemlos hervor, als er wieder Luft bekam, Deans Berührung seine Haut versengte und zugleich nicht heiß genug sein konnte.  
Er zuckte wild, schlug und trat um sich. Schmerz erstickte seine Schreie. Plötzlich war Dean über ihm, hielt ihn unbeweglich, ließ es zu, dass die Flammen über ihm zusammenschlugen.  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte Sam die Krämpfe stoppen. Er sah zu Dean auf. Dessen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, sein konzentrierter Blick auf Sam gerichtet.  
„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte er und Sams Wangen waren nass vor Tränen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er, bevor ein weiterer Krampf ihn schüttelte.  
Doch fühlte er keinen Schmerz, denn Dean beugte sich zu ihm und presste seinen Mund auf Sams, küsste ihn atemlos und stumm durch den Anfall hindurch.  
„Sammy“, flüsterte Dean, als Sam still in seinen Armen lag. „Sag etwas. Ich bitte dich.“  
Sam wandte sein Gesicht zur Seite. „Dean“, flüsterte er, als sein Körper sich anschickte, ihn erneut zu verraten und er sich im Schmerz aufbäumte. „Hilf mir“, flehte er.  
Dean presste ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze und Sam fing seinen Blick auf, als Sams Erektion sich in Deans Unterleib bohrte. „Hilf mir“, wiederholte er heiser und Dean küsste ihn ein zweites Mal. Dann löste Dean sich von ihm und Sam rollte zur Seite, rollte sich zusammen, atmete gegen den Schmerz, gegen das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Plötzlich war Dean wieder über ihm, Sam spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, die nackte Haut, die sich an seine schweißnasse schmiegte. Getrennt nur durch die Verbände, die stellenweise gegeneinander rieben.  
Dean lag hinter ihm, halb auf ihm, und Sam fühlte dessen Hand an dem Gummizug seiner Sweat-Hose nesteln, bevor er die mit einem Ruck herunterzog. Er küsste Sams Schulter, seinen Oberarm. Die Matratze bewegte sich, und dann presste Dean seine Lippen auf Sams Hüfte, während er die hinderliche Kleidung entfernte, mit einem Ruck Sams Füße befreite und den Stoff auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Deans Lippen wanderten wieder zurück, suchten Sams Hals. Als sie über dem Verband, über Bennys Bisswunde verharrten, wimmerte Sam sehnsüchtig. Doch als Deans Finger seinen Spalt suchte, über seine Öffnung geisterte, fuhr er zusammen, stieß einen ungewollten Laut aus.  
Dean vergrub sein Gesicht in Sams Haar und der hielt den Atem an, erstarrte, als Deans Finger in ihn eindrang. Er stöhnte überrascht, als der Schmerz des brutalen Eindringens ausblieb, als Dean vorsichtig und sorgfältig kühles Gel verteilte. Der Finger entzog sich und Sam wimmerte wieder. Jetzt hörte er den Deckel der Flasche zuklappen, erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er die oder eine ähnliche unter Deans Sachen gesehen hatte. Doch die Erinnerung zerfloss, als Dean erneut seinen Spalt kühlte, seine Öffnung umkreiste, bevor er seinen Finger erneut gegen den Widerstand presste.  
Sam konnte nicht anders, als sich ihm entgegen zu bewegen, zu versuchen, mehr in sich aufzunehmen. Sein Körper schrie, verlangte danach, gefüllt, genommen und überwältigt zu werden. Alles, was von seiner Qual ablenkte, dem unerträglichen Sehnen, in dem sich Benny und Castiel zu einer gesichtslosen Macht vereinte, die Besitz von ihm ergriff, der er gehörte und hörig war. 

Doch das hier war anders. Dean war anders. Seine Finger, seine Hände warm und zärtlich. Ein zweiter Finger glitt in sein Inneres, während Dean ihn küsste. Und er küsste Sam immer noch, während er seine Finger in ihm spreizte, das Gel in die inneren Wände einmassierte, wieder und wieder über Sams Prostata strich. Sam zitterte, die Erregung schüttelte ihn, entlockte seiner Kehle harsche, abgehackte Seufzer.  
Es gelang ihm, die Knie anzuziehen und sich auf den Bauch zu drehen, seine Beine weiter zu öffnen. „Dean“, bat er und Deans warmer Körper bedeckte seinen. Deans Lippen ließen eine Reihe offener Küsse Sams Wirbelsäule hinab regnen, bevor er sich höher schob, nun mit drei Fingern einem schnellen Rhythmus folgte, bis Sam in das Kissen keuchte, der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Haut zu glühen begann.  
Dean entzog die Finger und Sam stöhnte auf, stöhnte wieder, als Dean sich erhob, kalte Luft auf seinem Rücken ihn schaudern ließ.  
Doch dann fassten Deans warme Hände seine Hüften, zogen sie höher und Sam spürte das heiße Glied an seinem Eingang. Er biss in das Kissen, als Dean sich vorwärtsschob, den Widerstand spielerisch überwand, sich mit einem Stoß komplett in ihm vergrub.“  
„Sam, Sammy“, seufzte der. „Oh Gott, Sam.“  
Sam krümmte sich. Der Schmerz veränderte sich, die Sehnsucht flammte auf und versank, nur um zu einer steten Flamme zu werden, die ihn verzehrte. Da entzog sich Dean, doch nur um erneut zuzustoßen und tiefer einzudringen.  
Sams Schmerz, das Brennen in ihm wurde durch neues Verlangen ersetzt. Doch entbehrte dieses jeder Qual, bestand aus Wärme und Erfüllung, aus Dean.  
Sam wisperte den Namen des Bruders, rief, schrie ihn heraus, als Dean sich ein weiteres Mal in ihm vergrub und keuchend kam. Sams Schrei erstickte, als ihn sein eigener Orgasmus ergriff und schüttelte, seine Hände sich in das Laken krallten wie Deans in seine Haut.  
Er blinzelte gegen das Kissen, umgeben von weichem, hellen Stoff, erfüllt mit Wärme, heißem Samen, gehalten und geschützt. Denn Dean umfing ihn, so fest, als wollte er nie wieder von ihm lassen.  
Als Sam zu Atem kam, als er seine Glieder spürte, sein Herzschlag sich normalisierte, war der Qual die Spitze und die verzehrende Macht geraubt.  
„Sam?“, hörte er, ahnte, dass Dean ihn nicht zum ersten Mal rief, dass der beunruhigt war.  
Er löste den Griff, streckte die Finger, atmete tief, spürte Dean schwer und warm in sich und über sich, hörte zu, wie Deans Atem sich anstelle einer Antwort löste, bevor der ihn losließ und sich langsam und vorsichtig entzog.  
‚Kein Blut‘, dachte Sam. ‚Keine Wunde‘, und er war nicht sicher, ob das gut war. Er drehte sich zur Seite, um Dean anzusehen, fühlte Samen aus seinem Inneren und über einen Oberschenkel rinnen. Er zog die Beine an, wartete, bis Dean sich seinerseits auf die Seite gelegt hatte und seinen grünen Blick auf ihn richtete.  
„Hey“, sagte er.  
„Hey“, sagte Dean und schluckte. „Bist du in Ordnung?“  
„Im Augenblick“, antwortete Sam. „Im Augenblick bin ich glücklich.“  
Er lächelte und wusste, dass es stimmte, dass die unbedacht ausgesprochenen Worte seine Gefühle vorweg nahmen.  
Dean legte ihm seine Hand auf die Wange. Sein Daumen streifte Sams Lippen. Der öffnete den Mund, küsste ihn.  
Hart war er, schwielig. Schmeckte nach Desinfektionsmittel und Sex. 

Sam schloss die Augen, öffnete sie gleich darauf.  
„Dann geht das in Ordnung?“, fragte Dean und umfasste Sams Kinn. „Du. Ich. Wir beide?“  
„Küss mich“, sagte Sam. „Und bleib bei mir. Dann ja.“  
Dean zog ihn an sich, presste seine Lippen auf Sams, öffnete dessen Mund mit seiner Zunge. Ihre Münder bewegten sich gegeneinander und miteinander. Langsam und zärtlich, erschöpft und gleichermaßen erfüllt von mehr Hoffnung als sie seit Jahren empfunden hatten. 

Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, befand sich Dean über Sam, sah auf den Bruder herab. Sam hob eine Hand, seine Finger berührten die kleinen Falten in Deans Augenwinkeln, tiefer als die Castiels und doch so ähnlich. „Das wollte ich schon lange“, sagte er leise und Dean küsste ihn erneut. Als er wieder zurück auf die Matratze sank, ohne den Blick von Sam zu wenden, lächelte er immer noch.  
„Weißt du auch, ab wann ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat, sich dagegen zu wehren. Gegen uns beide – zusammen?“  
Sam blinzelte. „Nein?“  
Dean wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Es war, als Castiel dich mitnahm. Ich wusste nicht wohin, wusste nicht, ob du überlebst. Wusste nur, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was mit Castiel geschah, was mit der ganzen Welt geschah, wenn ich dich nur zurückbekäme.“  
Er schwieg eine Weile. „Ich habe Castiel gehasst, wollte ihn dafür in Stücke reißen, dass er dich mir weggenommen hat. Dass er mir die Möglichkeit nahm, mich um dich zu kümmern, das auszulöschen, was Benny dir angetan hat.“  
Dean atmete hörbar aus. „Aber all das war unwichtig angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich dich verlieren konnte. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich es.“  
Sam lächelte. „Castiel wusste es auch. Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich verstand ihn nur nicht.“  
„Und jetzt verstehst du?“ Deans Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangen und Sams Herz drohte zu zerspringen.  
Er ahnte, dass es nicht vorbei war, dass es nicht leichter würde. Doch wusste er auch, fühlte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit jeder Facette seiner Seele, dass sie der Zukunft gemeinsam gegenübertraten, dass von nun an und bis in die Ewigkeit nichts und niemand sie würde trennen können. 

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
